The Gracious Host
by EdwardsLeadingLady
Summary: Edward must accept his father's guests while they are having some trouble. The only problem is one happens to be his father's old girlfriend from high school while the other is her daughter and a major tease. Bad summary I know. Lemons, AH, slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Bella Chick

Hi. This is my first fanfiction but please don't let that stop you from reading. There may be minor errors. I'm not sure. I had a couple of my friends read and edit for me so, it there is let me know because I'm horrible with grammer and spelling. Anyways please read and review. I have the next chapter finish and if anyone is interested in reading more just say the word and I'll post this. Anyways didn't mean to ramble, just enjoy the story.

FYI this story is rated M for a reason so if you don't like that sort of thing I understand completely. Enjoy :)

Edward'sLeadyLady

E POV

"Fuck'n shit!" I whispered through clenched teeth. This was not good. This was not good at all! Fuck women! Fuck all of women kind! It was times like these when I really hated the female creature. An unsatisfied pussy was no big deal, they would live, blue balls and boners were a lot worse and need catering to.

I undid my jeans and my cock sprung out, impatiently. I groaned. I fucking hated her, that little tease. Now look what I have to deal with! It's too fucking early in the goddamn morning to be doing this shit! Why the fuck does she enjoying doing this to me? Did some guy fuck with her and now she's taking it out on me or some jacked up shit like that?

Now I have to deal with this problem. And I have nothing but my hands and images of her to help this problem. Fuck her! Oh, and while on the topic of fucking people, fuck Carlisle too. It's his damn fault I have to endure that little ass kissing cock tease. So yes, fuck Carlisle and his generosity. His uncanny ability to be all nice and shit all the time. What the hell happened to just saying _no?_ Don't they tell you that in school all the time? When you're offered drugs, just say no. When your boyfriend or girlfriend wants to have sex with you before you're married, just say no. But when your creepy stocker ex girlfriend and her bastard cock tease of a child need a place to crash while she tries to get her shit together, yes seems to be the only answer. She should have just fucking asked him for his credit card and social security number while she's at it.

Well Carlisle is somewhat understandable, I mean I have deep suspicious that he was dropped multiple times in the head when he was a baby, so that's a lost cause, but what really fucking surprised me was Esme. I can't believe she said _yes_! She seemed so fucking fine with it too! Like the thought of her husband and his ex living under the same roof is such a great idea. I swear sometimes I wonder if I'm the only person in this house who still has their sanity. I mean we all know Emmett lost it ever since he started going out with that bitch cheerleader, Rosalie. I swear sometimes the way she looks at me she's fantasying about killing me. Not sure what her problem is, not like I ever talk to her or anything but then again our first encounter wasn't the best. But if she's still pissed about that then she has to move the fuck on. I mean how was I supposed to know her and Emmett were serious, he's never been able to keep it in his pants for more than a few seconds, it's not my fault. As for Alice, any sanity she had went out the window the second she got that fascination with vampires and entered that freaky, emo phase. It's actually kind of amusing to see Alice in all that dark clothing and heavy make up trying to be all Goth with her overly cheery, bubbly personality.

But what sucks even worse than everyone being fine with two completely strangers taking residence in our house, is that my family actually seems to like them! That's the most mind-blowing thing of all! I mean I guess Renee is okay, whatever. I've tried to steer clear of both of them so I haven't really talked to her or anything but I guess she seems nice enough, minus her stalker qualities of course, but that Bella chick! Ugh! The bare thought of her made my cock twitch. Bitch! The second I saw her I knew things weren't going to go well. And that's _before _the shit hit the fan.

"Now remember, be nice." Esme said for like the fifth fucking time. What the hell? It's not like she's bring home a baby gazelle home. What does she think we are going to do? Bite them? Well… I turned to Alice; _she_ might, if she believed they were the chosen ones from Satan or some shit like that. I rolled my eyes; I really hoped she gets off that damn obsession soon.

We were sitting down on the couch of the living room, appearing to be the perfect family… _yeah fucking right_! Emmett was in his football jersey looking really fucking bored. Almost as bored as I felt. But of course anything that doesn't involve beating some guy up for a ball or humping the shit out of Rosalie tends to bore Emmett. _The fag_… I rolled my eyes again. I turned to Alice in her back get-up. Black stockings underneath a black skirt, black shirt, black boots, black eyeliner, and black lipstick. She looked ridiculous! No wonder vampires stayed indoors during the day time, if they looked anything like how she was dressed they'd scare the living day lights out of anyone who lay eye on them. I shook my head smiling, imaging the look of sheer terror if any of our neighbors were to get a good look at her. It was a good thing we were pretty isolated. People around this area pretty much enjoyed personal space and lots of room so the houses, or more like mansions, were spread out.

"They're here, it's time." Esme had whispered excitedly. Why was she whispering again? Carlisle stood up straighter, adjusting his tie and clearing his throat. What was up with that? They walked towards the door, prepared to greet their guests. Esme threw us a pointed look—one that clearly said _behave_—before positioning herself next to Carlisle. They looked like the couple on top of a wedding cake, with their pale complexion; light, fitting clothes; fixed, warm, welcoming smiles; and perfect posture.

I glanced out the window to my right and saw a yellow cab pull up in front of our long driveway. My vision was slightly obscured by the thick, light gold curtain hanging around it. I saw the backdoor open revealing a medium height woman with light reddish short hair. She had on a purple long sleeved shirt and black pants. She carried a yellow suitcase with her as she made her way to the truck of the car where the driver seemed to already be, opening it and pulling out two more suitcases.

How long were they staying again? I saw the door on the opposite side of the cab open but all I could make out was brown hair. I heard the trunk close and then the sound of wheels against the pavement.

Esme opened the door then, still wearing her bright smile. "Renee." She simply and stepped back as the red haired women steeped into the house with a suitcase rolling behind her and a bag over her arm. Esme stepped forward and embraced the women in a hug as if they were old friends and not 'the present wife' and 'the psycho ex'. The women- Renee was it? - Seemed a little surprised but hugged Esme back awkwardly because of the suitcase and bag on her arm.

"We are so happy to have you here." Esme said smiling as she released her and—very subtle but I noticed it barely—sized her up.

"Well thank you so much for having us. I want to introduce you to my daughter. Bella?" she called and moved out of the doorway in order to let the girl enter. The girl came in dragging two suitcases along with her—talk about baggage. She had long, brown, wavy hair that framed her very pale face. She had big brown eyes that seemed to pop against her ivory skin. She was short—about a few inches shorter then Esme without heels—and wore a tight long sleeved white shirt and a jean skirt.

"Esme this my daughter Bella. Bella, this is Esme." Renee said.

The Bella chick smiled politely and shook Esme's hand—clearly not ready for a hug—and then said "Thank you so much for having me."

"It's a pleasure really." Smiled Esme.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle said, speaking up for the first time. Bella turned her attention to him, giving him a smile and handshake.

"Dr. Cullen," she nodded.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," she smiled.

"These are our children…" he motion to us, our cue to get up, which we did, slowly. "Emmett, Edward, and Alice."

We all had shook hands with Renee and the Bella chick. That's when shit stated to get weird. She shook Emmett's hand first, giving him a small smile. With her tiny little hand in his big ass one, I thought he was gonna crush it. Then she turned to shake my hand. And…she shocked me! The bitch shocked me! We both pulled back immediately and her smile fell. I yanked back my hand and looked at her surprised and pissed. I couldn't read her expression but she seemed…disappointed? She turned quickly to shake Alice's hand before stepping back to her mom's side, looking down, avoiding my gaze.

"…and we really appreciate you lending us a hand."

"No problem Renee, you know you're always welcomed here." Carlisle managed a smile but it looked strained. A sudden silence filled the wrong and hung thick and palpable in the atmosphere. Carlisle shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. Esme looked around the room. Renee hugged the Bella chick closer, rubbing her arm.

"The rooms have been prepared sir," Ms. Cope walked in then.

"Oh good, could you please escort Ms. Swan and her daughter and make sure they are settled in," Esme said turning to Ms. Cope.

"Of course ma'm, this way please."

Renee turned to her. "Oh yes, thank you again, I promise we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." She said trying to pick up all the suitcases.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll call Mike to come help you with those." Ms. Cope said ushering them upstairs.

Once they were gone Carlisle relaxed visibly but something was still making Esme stand uptight. She turned to us and nodded before taking Carlisle's arm. "Children, make sure to help them with anything they may need. You're father and I will be in the study if anyone needs us." Which is Esme's way of saying 'don't fucking disturb us because I will be giving him hell' or something along those lines. She smiled tightly before leading him to the study.

"What the fuck was up with you?" Emmett said turning to look at me, suddenly looking interested. Of course _he_ noticed….

I decided to play dumb. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. What was the weird handshake?"

I got up. "No idea what your talking about, you should lay off the pot." I didn't feel like talking to Em, so I went upstairs to my room.

As I approached my room I heard movement inside. A "shit!" came from inside, so I opened the door slowly.

When it was completely open I was meet with an ass. Yup, an ass that unmistakable belonged to the Bella-zap-me-with-your-handshake-chick. She was bent down in front of my bed with her ass in the sky and her head on the floor.

"What the fuck?" I said and she jumped hitting her head on the bottom of the bed.

"Shit!" she hissed again and slowly got up and turned to look at me. Blood stained her checks as she found me in the door staring at her equally pissed and confused. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. Her boobs held in only a black-laced bra that stood out against her skin. I could feel my always egger cock stir from his sleep.

I tried to ignore that. "What the hell are you doing?" Here? Under my bed? With no shirt?

"I…um…well- was just- and then…so I…um…" she stuttered nervous and continued to point to my bed and then to herself.

"Get the fuck out." I spat annoyed with her mumbling.

"Right." She nodded and made a move to the door but stubbed her toe—on what the carpet? The air? —and came tumbling forward her face landing right in front of the zipper of my jeans. _Bong!_ I could practically hear it.

She gasped. I'm not sure if it was because she fell or because she heard my member like I did, but I didn't care. I grabbed her arm, lifted her to her feet and threw her out the room, shutting the door in her face before she could do anything else.

I wince at the memory of her shirtless in my room. It wasn't helping my current situation out at all. My dick was still standing tall and proud…and throbbing. Ugh! I need to take care of this…now. I was really staring to get sick of this. She had only been here for a week so far and I was already jacking off practically every morning, night, lunch and—on a really bad day—before dinner. Sometimes I would have to pay a last minute and unexpected trip to my room or the restroom whenever the bitch did something extremely cock teasey. Like on Monday when she dropped ice cream on the kitchen floor and leaned down to clean it up while wearing that extremely low cut shirt. I had walked into the kitchen—looking for some leftover roast beef from lunch—and was greeted with a peep show. Needless to say I lost my appetite for roast beef and made a quick run to the bathroom. And on Wednesday when she wore that very short skirt and ran up the stairs. Of course I just happened to look up and there it was! A bouncing ass right in front of me. That was another unscheduled trip to the bathroom. Or just now as I passed her in a hallway, she was madly licking the lollipop in her hand. She was completely unaware of me just a few feet in front of her, as she had no mercy on the lollipop—or me for that matter—and licked the living shit out of it. That woke my dick right up! And so here I am. I've been using the guest bathroom lately since it just so happens my bathroom—which is attached to my room—is also attached to hers. Which means I have to go in really early or really late to take care of business—the usual shower, brush teeth ect. —or I might risk running into her. This fucking sucks! I can't even use the damn bathroom in my own fucking house however I like! I fucking hate that bitch! I swear she's going to drive me fucking insane.

"Edward! Dinner!" _Fuck._ That was Esme's voice.

Damn it! Was it already that time? Ugh! I can't go out like this! I'm going to have to take care of this quickly. Fuck. Oh well…

I slowly put my hands around my shaft. Damn it I was hard! I quickly skinned through pictures of hot girls in my head. Nothing seemed to be working so of course I conjured a picture of the Bella chick and almost immediately my cock throbbed excitedly. Ugh! This is just sick! I can't believe I have to do this thinking of her. I stroke my cock softly; trying to imagine it was her soft little electrifying hand. I stroke it again, making the picture in my head more vivid. I shut my eyes. I imagined her little hands stroking me as she studied me with her big brown eyes. I took some of the pre-cum from the tip of my dick and used it as a lubricant. I imagined it was her rubbing it up and down my cock…slowly…agonizingly slowly, just like the little tease she is. I imagined her eyes light up then darken as she realized the effect she was having on me. I bite my lip and gave myself a light squeeze. I imagine her wicked smile as she started to slide her hand up and down, pumping me, slowly. Yes, she would do it slowly; she would torture the living hell out of me. Then the memory of her and the lollipop sprung into my head. I imagined her smile grow wider as she would lower herself so that her hot breath fell on my dick. I squeezed again. She would give it a quick lick, fast and easy, just testing. But that would earn a groan from me. She would smile again. Then she would lick the entire left size. More pre cum came, I used it. Then she would lick the right size, I imagined her long hair fall over her shoulder and land on my thigh as she teased me. Then, without warning but still very slowly and carefully, she would open her mouth and let me completely in. Ugh! The perfect fit! I'd hit the back of her throat and she'd moan. Then she'd take her little hand and wrap it around the base of my dick as she worked me, I started pumping faster. I could just imagine her head bounce up and down between my legs as she finished her teasing and got down to work. I pumped even faster and tightened my grip, I groaned quietly at the friction. Then she'd bite me—oh yeah she looked like a biter—gently, but still enough to get a low growl out of me. Then she'd take me completely out of her mouth and slam me back in. I almost groaned out loud again as I quickened my pace and then…. _BAMB!_ I came. Just like that. I imagined her satisfied smile and then I opened my eyes.

I sighed. Release. I relaxed. It felt like I just released all the pressure and tension in my body and now I was floating or some shit.

"Edward!"

I roll my eyes. It never lasts long. I looked around me. I made a little mess. I jumped up and got some napkins from my desk. I recently put a pile there especially for occasions like this. I cleaned up quickly and changed boxers before slipping on my jeans.

"Edward _now_!" Esme called again.

I opened the door and ran out. When I reached the dinning room I saw the only empty seat next to the Bella chick. I sighed. Dinner next to the tease. _Well this should be interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2: MeatBalls and HardBalls

**Hey people. Okay, well only got one review on the last (first) chapter so I probably wouldn't have even bothered putting up this chapter had it not been for the story alerts and favorites it received. So I thank everyone for that. Another MAJOR reason this chapter is even up is because of my lovely ladies on youtube you left a review on the video I posted. I'm glad to know people enjoyed Alice though she was there for a short while. Enough with my ranting, please enjoy and please, please, please review if possible. It really, truly helps even if it's something small :)**

**xo EdwardsLeadingLady**

***Special shout out to the fabulous Steph030726. You do wonders for my ego, darling :)**

**loverobpat1. Your fault this is up today lol**

**and my lovely Mina and Gel for editing this. And props to Gel for coming up with this incredible clever title when my twisted mind came up blank 3**

Rosalie. _Fuck Rosalie!_ Actually no. No fucking Rosalie, the little skank would enjoy that. Well then…damn Rosalie! Yeah, damn Rosalie to the deepest pit in hell. It's her fucking fault I have to sit next to Bella-the-fucking-cock-tease-chick. It's Rosalie's fault I'm sitting here praying the tease doesn't do anything like her cock teasing self, so I can have peace for one night. One fucking night! Is that too much to ask for?

"Pass the peas, please, Edward."

I almost snickered. It's just like Esme to say something so 'perfect house wife' in her attempt to make this seem like an all American family dinner. _Ha! _Like there was anything "normal" about our dinners—or our family for that matter—especially since Carlisle turned our house into a fucking institution for the completely fucked up.

I passed the peas to Esme.

I couldn't deny the humor in our new seating arrangement. Carlisle was at the head of our table, as he always was with Esme at his right, but now he had Renee at on his left. It was amusing to see Carlisle between two women. The present and the past. They were completely opposites. Esme was furious and bitchy and she had him totally whipped. Renee on the other hand was quiet and nice and—from what I heard, through the door of Carlisle's study while he and Esme discussed the possibility of having guest' which means Esme yelled at him for two hours straight—needy, extremely suffocating and a total stocker.

Next to Esme was Emmett and next to him—in my fucking seat I might add—was Rosalie. Next to her, across from Carlisle, was Alice and all her gothness. Which came all the way back to me, sitting conveniently in between her and the Bella chick.

Needless to say I was fucking pissed. Bella eyed me cautiously from the corner of her eye, through her hair. She let it drape over her shoulder as a curtain between us.

Fine by me, out of sight, out of mine, out of proximity to my cock. All I need is to survive this dinner and then I don't have to worry about her for the rest of the evening. I can go back to ignoring her…to the best of my abilities. The more I thought about it, the easier it seemed.

_This would be so hard after all_, I thought optimistically.

I'm a fucking idiot. The second the thought left my brain the Bella chick wrapped a mouthful of spaghetti around her fork and put it her mouth. I stopped chewing. A string of spaghetti hung from her mouth so she—fuck me in half—sucked it! She literally just sucked it all as in twirled in the air, right before entering her mouth. I swallowed my food. She hummed and smiled as her tongue darted out to lick some sauce off the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm, this marinara sauce is absolutely deliciousEsme." Bella complimented licking her lips and smiling appreciably at my mom.

Hard. _Rock_ hard. I could feel it. I fucking hated her for it.

She peeked at me and slimed shyly.

What?!

"I'm glad you like it honey, I'll let Ms. Cope know." Esme smiled then took a sip of her drink.

Bella's eyes flickered to me again and I seethed.

She quickly averted her gaze to her food before picking up her drink. She stuck her tongue into it gently before bringing in to her lips and taking a sip.

She peeked at me again.

That little bitch! She knew what she was doing to me. She was doing it on purpose!

"So Rosalie, your mother tells me you've been offered a scholarship," Esme said, taking a meatball and carefully taking a bite of it, all lady-like.

Rosalie smiled smugly. _Arrogant bitch…_ "Yes, for cheerleading. Actually I've been offered a few." She stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's impressive. Your mother must be so proud."

"Yes, she is." Rosalie smiled. Emmett threw an arm around her, as if he was the one responsible for his Barbie-of-a-girlfriend's "success."

I held back a snicker. The two were perfect for each other. Two arrogant, annoying, selfish, sex driven idiots… Who would have thought!?

"You know Rosalie, Renee here, was a cheerleader too. Weren't you Renee?" Esme turned her attention of the women across her. She wore a warm smile but I could see the evil lurking bitch behind it.

Renee looked up to see seven pairs of eyes on her. Even Alice was looking. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She obviously did not like all the attention on her. She cleared her throat and put her fork down as she realized we were all waiting for her to say something.

"Um, yes, I was." She said to her food then looked up briefly to see all eyes were still on her.

"Why don't tell us about it. I bet Rosalie would love to hear about someone with so much experience." Esme said still wearing her fake ass smile.

I kinda felt sorry for her. I knew how much of a bitch my mom could be, especially when she was trying to make a point, or an example of someone. The worst part is that she would smile and be all polite about it. She wasn't one of those straight out in your face kind of bitches. No, Esme was special. All her treats were covered in frosting and dipped in chocolate, which in a way just mad it all that more scary for her poor fucking victim.

"Uh, well…I don't think you guys would want to here about an old woman's-"

"Oh no. We'd love too! Isn't that right Rosalie?" Esme turned to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled encouragingly and nodded her head. "I'd love too." She said every bit as fake as my own fucking mother.

Another pair that's perfect for each other.

"Um, well…if you insist. Uh, well I had a lot of fun. It was my favorite thing in the world. I was pretty good at it back in the day-"

"Pish posh! Don't be so modest Renee. I heard you were phenomenal! Promising. That's what they said isn't it?" Esme said still smiling like a Stepford housewife.

"Uh, yes, I believe they did say something along those lines…"

"Well what happened?" Rosalie asked.

Renee scratched her neck. "I, um, had to stop…"

"Don't be so vague Renee. Tell her what happened." Esme warmly demanded, her knife pointing at Rosalie then back as she chewed slowly.

Carlisle looked extremely uncomfortable, even more so than Renee, as if they were discussing his death or some shit like that.

"I had…um…the was an incident…with a car…"

"Oh it was horrible!" Esme said with mock worry, taking over for Renee who was not giving as much detail as Esme wanted. "It was in the papers, wasn't it dear?" Esme didn't even give Carlisle a chance to answer, though I doubt he would have, before launch back into the story. "A case of drunk driving. Two cars collided. Went right over the bridge. Oh it was just horrible."

"That sounds awful." Rosalie said, reaching out to take Renee's hand, "I'm so sorry."

Renee locked up at her. "Don't worry about it, it was long ago now."

"Well everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?" Esme said cocking her head to a side while gazing at Renee.

"I guess so, if it wasn't for that accident I might have never had this angel," Renee wrapped her arm around the Bella chick, bring her close and rubbing her arm, "and she's the best thing that ever happened to me. Can't imagine my life without her."

"That's sweet." Esme said, not meaning a fucking word.

"Did anyone catch the game?" Emmett said excitedly, breaking the weird silence.

***

"Thank you Ms. Cope." The Bella chick smiled up at her.

"No problem Ms. Bella." She smiled as she picked up her plate then proceeded to pick up mine.

I was dying to escape, and head back to my room where I would have to deal with Esme's bitchiness, the Bella chick's cock teasing, Emmett's stupidly, Carlisle's pussyness, Rosalie's arrogance, Alice's deadness, and Renee's…

"So Edward," Rosalie turned her attention to me, once Esme, Carlisle, had excuse themselves for a minute and Renee went to the bathroom, "I hear you and Jessica are no more, how sad." She frowned like a two year old. What kind of fucked-up question was that? Her and Jessica were best friends on the cheer squad, of course she would know if we were together or not. Not that we ever.

"Cut the bull shit." I said.

She blinked, pretending to have no clue what I was talking about. "I have no clue what you're talking about." She said.

Ha! Predictable little skank.

"You know damn well, you little whore." I knew Emmett wouldn't like that…

"Hey Edward-" See, I know him so well…

Rosalie's face harden. "Listen you bastard," wow she dropped her nice act quick and completely cut off Emmett.

"No, how about you listen to me. I don't want to hear shit about her, okay? Tell you little friend to stop fantasying and pretending we were at some point together she has to stop texting me and stocking me cause it annoys the hell out of me and, quite frankly, it's pretty fucking pathetic."

She was really pissed now. "Listen you little fucker, you owe here and explanation and on top of that a damn good apology, you really hurt her and-"

I scoffed. "Save it, ice princess, don't give a shit and I got to explanation to give. Jeez, let a girl give you a hand job behind the bleacher of a football game a suddenly you're engage or something."

There was loud gasp next to me right before my groin area suddenly became very wet and cold.

"Fucking shit!" I yelled, jumping up.

Rosalie started cracking up. "Serves you right ass hole."

"Oh my god! I am so, so sorry!" the Bella chick said, her hands on her extremely red face. "Let me help you!"

No, no, no! Bad idea!

But it was already too late. She got one of our cloth napkins and started scrubbing, seeming oblivious to the hard on I had. I yanked away before she cold makes matter worse. "No thanks. I think you did plenty already." I said coldly before storming out of the dinning room.

"Edward! You know mom doesn't like us leaving dinner early!" Emmett called behind me, humor clear in his voice.

"I don't give a shit!" I yelled back before heading up the stairs.

Once I got to my room I could feel my erection through my pants.

Well this is going to have to be taken care of

I sighed, fucking hate her.

**See this little button down here? **

**She's kind of a whore and enjoys being touched. Please her?**

**Reviews are better than Edward jacking off and dinner with Bella :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Green Eyes

Hello. My apologize for the delay. I know my girls on youtube won't be thrilled that this up before TINS is but blame my computer! It's being EVIL!! Anyways, this is the longest chapter yet so it should make up for the wit...hopefully

Once again praise to my betas Mina and Gel that had to put up with this boring chapter. I love you girls!! This is Bella's POV and kind of a re-cap but I found it necessary to run inside her head for a minute, if you were wondering why Bella was shirtless in Edward;s room you know why here. (Was anyone wondering??...is anyone reading??)

Love to loverobpat1 !! Who is the reason this up and not sitting somewhere in a dusty corner of my computer's memory.

Also much, much, much love to maymun who is my new motivation for writing!! Thanks for the reviews honey! You make my face light up every time your name appears in my inbox

enjoy :)

EdwardsLeadingLady

* * *

B POV

"Are you nervous?" My mother asked for the hundredth time.

No lie. She literally asked me this question a hundred times.

50 times before we left the apartment, at least 15 times once we arrived at the airport, another 20 during the plane ride to Seattle, 10 more times once we got off the plane and boarded a much smaller one to take us to Forks—where the good ol' Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family resided—twice while we waited for the taxi to come pick us up and…this is the third time she's asked me since we've entered the taxi. So according to my calculations…that's the hundredth time she's asked me that question.

"Mom. I'm fine." I assured her. I knew she was a nervous wreak and just didn't want to admit it so I turned to the window, watching the beautiful greenery pass me by in a blur. It was so different than the dry desert I was used to seeing back home. When I first stepped off the small plane and officially landed in Forks it was raining. I knew to expect that much but at the same time it kind of caught me off-guard. I was on a different planet here. It had stopped raining once we got in the taxi so now all the leaves on trees were dripping with water. It was quite beautiful, though, I had to admit. We were surrounded by woods everywhere I looked—nothing like the big, plain, openness I was used to—and it felt so secured and…safe.

Maybe that's why Renee chose here to hide us away. It makes sense in a way, with the big woods and incoming clouds protecting you, it seemed impossible to be harmed. Besides, Forks had this somewhat magical vibe about it. Not like unicorns and leprechauns but more as in endless possibilities and childish, care free charm.

"This is your stop ladies," said the bald, Hispanic driver.

I turned my head to the front to see the magnificent mansion that lay ahead of us. I stared in awe at the tall house. It had three, maybe four, floors and tall metal gates in front of it. I immediately remembered the bedtime stories Renee used to tell me as a child, about princesses and princes that lived in far away castles. It really looked like something straight out of a fairy tale.

My mother and I, both thanked the driver as he park the car and help us unload our luggage from the trunk.

"How much?" Renee asked, fishing for her wallet inside her purse.

But the man simply shook his head and held up his hands. "No need, miss. Dr. Cullen already took care of that."

Renee looked as shocked as I felt. "Oh," She said simply, taking her hand out of her purse with a slight frown.

"Take care and have a good day ladies," He said with a tip of his hat and then he was gone, leaving us with our suitcases in the middle of the long driveway.

We picked up our things and walked up to the large white door. Renee was about to knock when suddenly the door opened revealing a beautiful petite woman. She was curvy, with brown hair put up in an elegant bun with few curly strands hanging lose, — giving it a very dramatic effect—a warm smile, and dancing brownish-green eyes. When she saw Renee she said she said her name and stepped back letting Renee inside. The second she was in the woman pulled her into a tight embrace as if they were old friends. Did my mother know this woman? Or could she possibly be the doctor's wife?

The women released Renee from the somewhat awkward—well awkward on Renee's side—and unexpected hug.

"We are so happy to have you here." The lady said and stepped back, giving Renee some space.

"Well, thank you so much for having us. I want to introduce you all to my daughter. Bella?" she called and stepped out of the way so that I could enter with the rest of the suitcases. I walled into the big room. It had high cathedral ceilings and directly above me an enormous chandelier hung. The floor was made out of some mort of marble. Every tile was a different shade and combination of black and white. It was gorgeous.

"Esme this is my daughter Bella. Bella, this is Esme." Renee introduced as I let go of a suitcase and smiled the lady—now identified as Esme—as she held out her hand, which I shook gently.

"Thank you so much for having me." I said, my voice small, barely coming out above a whisper.

"It's a pleasure really." Esme replied, giving me a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Bella." I looked behind Esme to find a tall, rather hansom man, in a white, lien, button down shirt and baby blue tie. He had gelled blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. I assumed this to be Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen," I greeted him as such also giving him a polite smile and handshake.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He corrected

"Carlisle,"

"These are our children," he turned to a long red couch where—for the first time—I noticed three kids around my age. They all got up swiftly and gracefully. "Emmett, Alice and Edward." He named them.

Renee shook all their hands and mumbled a 'hello.' I had to say they were all beautiful. The whole family was beautiful, almost inhumanly so.

The two boys and girl all looked different, from the color of their hair to the color of their eyes but something about them made it clear they shared the same blood. Maybe it was their light skin or outrageous beauty… I really couldn't put my finger on it…

The first boy was tall and very muscular. He had dark brown hair cut short. He wore a red football jersey and blue jeans. He also had beautiful piercing blue eyes, just like Dr. Cullen. The girl on the end wore all black but it was a nice comparison to her light skin. Her hair was also jet-black, shoulder length, and cut into little spikes that stuck out everywhere. She had pretty brown eyes with a hint of green in them. But my breath caught when I saw the boy in the middle. He was tall and lanky but I could see through his white t-shirt that he had solid abs. He had copper colored hair in disarray on his head, but he managed to pull it off sexily instead of messy. He also had the most amazing, mesmerizing dark green eyes I had ever seen.

I went to shake the first boy's big, strong hand and meekly managed a 'hello'; I then turned to the second boy to shake his hand. Something strange happened then. When our hands connected a weird current flowed through me and I yanked back my hand as if I had been shocked.

I looked into his eyes and in them held a mixture of fury and shook.

I frowned, what was up with that?

I quickly turned to shake the girl's hand before taking my place by my mother's side. I stood next to her with my eyes plastered on the floor, averting the green eyes I could feel burning my cheek.

"…don't know how much this means, and we really appreciate you lending us a hand." My mother continued, thanking Dr. Cullen and his wife.

"No problem Renee, you know you're always welcomed here." Carlisle said giving her a shy smile. My mom nodded and was meet with an awkward silence. Renee hugged me close and I placed my head on her shoulder as she ran her hand up and down my arm. The action was meant to be soothing—and to an outsider it my have appeared as just that—but she was the one seeking comfort and I knew being here was slightly unsettling to her.

Suddenly a women with a round, chubby face and warm smile walked in breaking the silence. Her heels clicked against the title echoing around us. She wore a cream and yellow maid's outfit and had small blue eyes and short blond hair tied back.

"The rooms have been prepared sir," She announced in a soft voice. Something about her triggered a familiar cord in my heart, reminding me of my dead grandmother.

"Oh good! Could you please escort Ms. Swan and her daughter and make they are settled in?" Esme said once again flashing us a warm smile.

"Of course ma'am." Answered the women in her grandmotherly voice, then turned to us, " this way please."

Renee moved us toward the lady, "Oh yes," then turned back to Esme, "thank you again, I promise we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." She said grabbing our bags.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll call Mike to come help you with those." Said the women and gestured for us to go up the grand stairs.

Once upstairs, we were lend through a long hallway. The wallpaper was eggshell with light gold designs. The carpet was bright white and I mused about how nice it must be to have someone keep your house so nice and clean.

I remember being on my knees, scrubbing with all my might, on the floor of the grubby apartment we had in Arizona. I hated that apartment. It always smelled like something was on fire and the people above us where constantly throwing parties and blaring music in the middle of the night. We had no air conditioning but the air was so polluted outside—and we the city was just so conveniently doing construction on the street across from us—that opening the window was not an option. When Renee couldn't make the rent we became desperate and need a place to stay…

"Mom! The fridge is stuck again!" I called from the 'kitchen' while I pulled uselessly at the door that refused to budge.

"Honey...I'm busy! Figure something out…" she said from the 'living room.' I could here her mumbling numbers, while the calculator rumbled noisily on the table.

I huffed, giving up on the fridge and blowing a strand of hair from my face, and walked over to my mom. The apartment was gross, but it was all we could afford, at the time. The apartment had no doors whatsoever so the 'rooms' were separated by empty door frames. The apartment consisted of a small crowded kitchen that lead straight into a 'living' room—I couldn't consider any space in this place 'livable'—that lead straight into the single bedroom and bathroom. I shuddered at the thought of the bathroom. It was absolutely repulsive. I had never been raised especially wealthy, but Renee always made sure there was food on the table and a place to rest my head at night. Sometimes things got tough, but we would always pull through. However, it had never been _this_ bad.

I made my way over to where my mom sat on the couch with a bunch of papers and a pen in her hand. Her elbows rested on her knees as she read through the papers and pushed some buttons on the calculator making it buzz and hum. The calculator was surrounded with papers that—with closer inspection—I realized were bills.

"Mom?" I asked cautiously as I saw her face scrunch up in deep concentration as she read the bills and added things on the corner of a napkin sticking out from under the calculator.

She sighed and put the papers down on the table. Laying back on the couch she closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

She sighed heavily, "Bella, I don't think I can do this anymore." She whispered from underneath her hands.

"Mom, what are you talking about? What happened?" I asked getting closer to the couch.

She sighed once more, not speaking.

I took a seat next to her on the small couch and pried her hand from her face. I took her hand in mine and rubbed it soothingly, "Tell me,"

"She peeked at me—her face still half way covered by her other hand—before shaking her head and dropping her hand.

"Bella, I told you I would always be honest with you about what was going on...even financially. We are a team, remember?" I nodded, not sure what she was getting to.

"Well after being laid off and what happened with Phil..." she trailed off, shivering before continuing, "Even with the move to this place," she motion in disgust to the apartment, "I won't be able to pay next month's rent. Things are extremely tight right now and I…I…" she started sobbing and I held her head to my chest as I left her cry out all that she had been keeping from me.

"Oh Bella! _I_ should be the one comforting _you_. _I'm_ the mom…oh I'm such a horrible mom…" she sobbed.

"Shh," I cooed, "Don't say that. You're a great mom. I know things are tough but we will figure something out, okay?" I said, stealing one of her famous lines.

She noticed and laughed between her sobs. She got up and whipped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and sniffed a couple of times before sitting up straight.

"You're right, we've made it through and we will make it through again." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, she was such a trooper.

I glanced down and saw an envelope on the floor, caught in between the foot of the couch and the floor.

"What's this?" I asked bending down to retrieve the envelope.

"Probably another bill…" Renee said, sighing.

I pulled it out and looked at the front. "I don't think so…" I told her inspecting the front. _Renee I. Swan_ it read in big, elegant, cursive letters. "It's form a Dr. Cullen." I said puzzled. I didn't know a doctor Cullen, and neither did Renee, as far as I was concerned.

She gasped. "Cullen?" she asked, snatching it from my hands.

"You know this doctor?" I asked as her eyes raked over it excitedly.

"Yes. Carlisle. The one I told you about from back when…" her voice distant as she started at it.

Light bulb. "You mean your old boy-friend for high school?"

"Yup, that exact one."

"What could it be?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know…."

"Well open it up."

She hesitated then tore the letter open.

"Oh, she will not be staying in this one." I was brought back to the present by the sound of the women answering a question Renee asked.

"No?" Renee said, taken back.

"She will have her own room."

"Oh…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen insisted it would be more comfortable and enjoyable that way, more room for your needs. Unless of course you would prefer to stay in the same room…" she looked at Renee and me.

I had just gotten the jest of the conversation. "Take it mom," I urged, nudging her slightly with my elbow, then whispered, "When's the last time you had the bed to yourself?"

Renee looked into the room, which resembled more of a suite. The walls were a dull peach and a queen size bed dominated the middle of the room. On either side of the bed were two large windows with thick gold curtains around them. White pieces of furniture were placed around the room. I could see in indecision in Renee's eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be okay no your own?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I'll be fine, mom," I smiled.

She sighed then nodded.

The lady nodded and smiled. "Your room, Ms. Bella, is this way." She headed down the opposite hallway.

"Just Bella, please." I said as I quickly followed behind her.

"Of course, as you wish Bella."

"And I didn't quite catch your name…"

She stopped and turned to me smiling. "Ms. Cope."

"Ms. Cope."

"Well this is your stop here," she indicated to a door on her left and opened it, allowing me to go inside. My breath caught as I entered the massive room. The walls were a lighter peach than in Renee's room and a thick white line run across the middle of it, all the way around. The right wall had a large white bookcase full of classics. I felt like a little kid in a candy shop as I gazed through the titles. Across the bookcase was a large white dresser. Next to that was a cabinet with a small mirror placed on top. The wall facing the door had two large windows. They started at the floor and reached the ceiling. Mine, however, had no curtains. Nuzzled in between the windows was a huge bed with a canopy. The bedspread was gold and white. On both sides of the bed there was a small white nightstand. On the far corner was a white, wooden, empty desk with a matching chair.

"I hope the room meets your needs," Ms. Cope said from behind me, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen said to feel free to decorate as you please and if you want to move anything around you can just call Mike. He will be right up with your bags. Is there anything else you need?"

"Uh…no. This is…wow…thank you." I mumbled, turning around to her, still in awe.

She nodded and smiled. "Very well, anything you may need don't hesitate to call me." she started to walk out the door before pausing and turning back around. "Oh and you see that door right there?" She pointed to the door between the bookcase and desk.

"Yes."

"It's a bathroom adjoined with the next room, you may use it as you please." With that she smiled and closed the door quietly behind her.

I put down the bag, that I had around my shoulder, on the bed. I had to wait for this Mike person to bring up the rest of the bags so I decided I would start unpacking to keep my mind preoccupied.

As I opened my bag I found the bottle of lotion I had put in there exploded. It got all over my shirt and face. I started to take off my shirt when one of the buttons got stuck on my necklace. I tugged on it but the chain snapped and sent the little pendant flying across the room and right underneath the door of the bathroom.

I quickly discarded my shirt and went over to the door to open it. I could hear the little ball rolling; it went right underneath the door across from the one I had entered. Without thinking I ran to the door and threw it open, afraid to lose the little silver ball with a "B" engraved on the side. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to it.

Once I swung open the door, I quickly realized that it was no guest room like mine, someone obviously occupied the room.

The queen size bed had a black and white comforter and some clothes lay on it. I also noticed a pair of boxer on the ground but what really caught my attention was the glass case that took up a whole wall containing C.D. s, cassettes, and records. I wanted to go closer and inspect them but it was obviously someone else's room. What if they walked in? I shook my head and turned to leave before realizing I still hadn't gotten my pendant.

It had rolled under the bed.

I looked at the door and listened for a second but heard nothing. I quickly got on my knees and stuck my head under the bed. I went down too quickly hit my head on the bottom of the bed. I hissed a 'shit' but then saw the familiar round ball and reached out to get it.

I almost had it when-

"What the fuck?"

I jumped at the sound and, once again, hit my head. "Shit!" I hissed under my breath before slowly crawling from under the bed and getting up to see Green Eyes staring at me both confused and pissed, the same expression he had worn we shook hands. I could feel the blush creep up to my cheeks as his eyes flash to my chest and I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, his emerald eyes alight with anger.

"I…um…well- was just- and then…so I…um…" I stammered, nothing coming out. I repeatedly pointed at the bed and then at myself as if he could read minds and knew exactly what I was talking about. I was going to take a deep breath and try to explain but he cut me off.

"Get the fuck out."

I nodded. "Right." _Yes, Bella, get the eff out before you make an even bigger ass out of yourself. _

I put my head down in shame and started walking towards the door he had come from but some how lost my balance and came tumbling towards him.

I gasped, as the breath flew out of me and I landed at his feet.

He suddenly grabbed my arm, lifted me up, and threw me out into the hallway, closing the door in my face. The last think I remember was seeing beautiful green eyes sparkling in rage.

I stood out in the hallway for about five minutes before I finally, very slowly, made my way back to my room.

I walked over to my bed and was about to put on a shirt when the door swung open.

"Ms. Bella I have your-"

A boy, that couldn't be older than me with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, stood in the doorway carrying my suitcase ogling at my chest.

I turned a bright crimson.

_This was going to be a long day…

* * *

_

Please review, I'll respond :]

and then you'll get a special treat!!

and more Goth Emo Alice cuz my girlies on yt says she's they're fav ;]


	4. Chapter 4: Sexual Restrain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**I wish I owned Edward...but sadly I don't...yet evil *laugh***

***comes out from under rock* Hello good people of Earth! I come in peace. Okay so I know it's been about a month since my last update and I apologize for that for that, however on the flip side since my absence I got 7 reviews on my last chapter! :D yes, to a normal person that may not seem like a whole bunch but I was just jumping with glee every time. So as always I want to give a personal thank you to those amazing individuals **

***Freshmess**

***XLOVECHEEKYANGELX**

***justxwords**

***ily6191997**

***teambellaedward**

***BexyProds**

**and of course the awesome maymun**

**Thanks to all of you guys for taking the time to write a little something.**

**I'm going on vacation for a couple weeks so I'll respond to reviews and alerts when I get back.**

**Special thank you to my love Gel who help my hand through this one and helped me out via text, that's a true friend right there, haha.**

**Enjoy and a lil treat for the lil pervs out there at the end**

**xo **

**EdwardsLeadingLady

* * *

**

"Alice!" I banged on the door again really fucking tired of standing outside her door. She had the damn emo music blaring out of her stereo. Some dumb idiot band talking about vampires and death or some stupid ass shit like that.

_6 a.m. Christmas morning._

_No shadows,_

_No reflections here._

_Lying cheek to cheek_

_In your cold embrace._

_So soft and so tragic_

_As a slaughterhouse._

_You press the knife_

_Against your heart._

_And say that,_

_"I love you, so much you must kill me now."_

I pounded on the door again.

I had been sitting on my bed desperately looking for something to keep my mind off the phone call from earlier…

"Edward!" Esme called, minutes after I had woken up to my member ready and hard against my sweat pants. I threw on a shirt and walked down the stairs where she stood at the base of them with the house phone in her hand and an apron tied around her waist.

I kept myself from snorting. _Like she can cook! I don't think she even knows how to make ice…_

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Edward, please use proper grammar."

I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"_Yes?"_

She smiled tightly and handed me the phone. As I went to reach it her hand wrapped around my wrist and she yanked me forward. She took my completely by surprise, I almost fucking fell down the stairs! She was in my ear.

"Listen Edward, dear, be quick with the phone because you are not allowed to have any phone calls regardless and next time you use that tone with me I'll make you regret the day I brought you into this world." She pulled back, still smiling with her hand around my wrist, and took her other hand to move back a strand of my hair that had fallen to my forehead. "Understood dear?" she asked sweetly.

I huffed, keeping myself from growling.

Her smile got wider, "Good." She said, satisfied and let go of me making her way back to the kitchen.

"Hello." I growled into the phone as I placed it to me ear.

"Good to hear from you too, bro." Sam Uley said sarcastically on the other line.

"I'm not in the mood Uley." I warned him.

I heard him chuckle. "All right, I can see someone has your panties in a bunch, when's the last time you had some?"

"I'm not fucking with you, spit it out before you really piss me off." I spat.

"Okay, okay, got it. Just wanted to know if you're still under house arrest."

"House arrest?" I scoffed. "I'm not under house arrest. I can go wherever the hell I want whenever the hell I want."

"So you have your car back then?"

I paused.

"Is that a no?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Okay, it's a no."

"Sam… " I was beyond irritation and it was evident in my voice.

"The guys and I are heading over to first beach, the whole groups going, you've been MI since the beginning of summer so I thought you'd might like some out of the house…"

"I'd fucking love out of this place."

"So you think doc will let you."

"You know it's not up to him…"

"Right. Sergeant mama then?"

I thought for a second, Esme wouldn't let me out of here if I offered my left ball…

"I'll see what I can do."

"So is that a no…?"

"Damn it Uley I said I'll see what I can do."

"All right, okay, well we're going tomorrow and T and V really miss you so…"

"Got it."

"Okay man, I'll let you go before Sergeant mama gets on your case."

I rolled my eyes, "Up yours."

"Homo,"

"Fuck tard."

"That hurts Cullen."

"Hang up before I go over there and kick your ass."

"You need permission first."

"That's it-"

"Okay, you're pissed off, I'll stop, but one last thing."

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"Lauren might be there."

_Digging your smile apart_

_With my spade tongue._

_The hole is where the heart is._

_We built this tomb together,_

_And I won't fill it alone._

The loud music brought me back to present as Alice swung the door open. She was in her usually black get-up and she looked fucking stupid.

"What do you want?" she asked with no emotion.

"Turn that damn music down," I said pretending to cringe, "I can slowly feel my taste for good music dying."

"Shut up, you idiot." She snapped, then went back to looking bored.

"I can hear that shit from my room."

"So?"

"I don't want to hear Suicide Idiots screaming about death while I'm trying to concentrate."

"First of all it's Suicide Silence, and secondly it's Marilyn Manson singing."

"Like it makes a fucking difference."

She seethed. "You don't know shit Edward!"

"Oh yeah? I know you look like a fucking idiot wearing all that black and I know that it's not making Jasper give you a second look."

Her eyes widened for a second. "How do you know about Jasper?" She asked, suddenly forgetting her role as the living dead.

"Oh please, don't insult me Alice. It's fucking obvious. You don't think everyone knows? One minute you're all 'my little pony' and the second that dumbass starts walking the hallways you suddenly become a fucking zombie."

Her face turned a bright red, a funny contrast against all her black make-up.

"I…you…can't…what…but…ah!" She spat nothing-concrete coming out.

I smirked at her, knowing I was dead on.

"Besides, you were more attractive when you were normal and people could actually fucking _see _your face." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Damn you to hell Edward!" She said before slamming her door in my face.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll put in a good word with Satan!" I called.

"Fuck you!" I heard from the other side of her door and the sound of books fitting the ground.

I stood facing her door for a second before I felt a pair of eyes on my back.

I slowly turned around to find The Bella Chick starting at me with wide eyes. She was standing in her doorway with one foot in her room and the other in the hallway.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I seethed. She jumped and quickly ran back into her room.

I sighed, running my hand over my face and slowly walked back to my room. I shut the door and threw myself on my bed. I really fucking hated being trapped in these four walls. Four fucking walls that mocked me all fucking day. I really did need to get out before I went nuts or something. Being cooped up in her was really starting to fuck with me and making me crankier that usual. I was snapping at everyone and I really needed some fresh air. There was no fucking was I was going to be able to convince Esme to let me out, though. She was really pissed at me and I wasn't quite sure how long I was "grounded" for but she could really take my whole fucking summer. I mean she went all hostile when I got a phone call I couldn't even imagine how bitchy she would get if I tried to get my car back.

I sighed.

My car.

My fucking nice ass car that I hadn't seen in about a month now. I knew it was somewhere in the garage, probably underneath one of the covers, but with my car keys she also took away my house key and key to the garage. Damn her!

My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything, so I jumped out of bed and poked my head out of my room. I was really getting fucking sick of this routine but I was going to take any fucking chances. The last thing I need was to have a hard-on when I went to go see Ms. Cope.

Once I was satisfied that _she_ wasn't going to pop out and doing something sluty, I walked out of my room and shut the door behind me.

I took the stair by two and turned to the kitchen. As usual, I found Ms. Cope there leaning over the stove whistling to herself. She turned around when she heard me approach. "Good morning Mr. Edward."

"Morning Ms. Cope."

"Is there anything I can get for you sir?"

"Actually I'm kinda hungry." I rubbed my stomach for emphasis.

She giggled. "Well I was about to make some omelets, if you'll wait a moment."

"Sure. " I nodded.

"I'll call you when they're ready," She smiled.

"Thanks." I called exiting the kitchen. I decided to go over to Emmett's room. He'd probably have an idea of how to sneak me out of here. My coast me some but I figure anything's worth it to get out of here for a while.

I was heading towards the stair when I noticed light coming from under the study's doors. I could hear murmuring inside. Wow, chew out session so early in the morning? I got closer and pressed me ear on the door.

"…just a little worried." I frowned, no chew out session since Renee was talking.

"We understand you're concern. This sudden switch must be very hard on her." Esme's voice was filled with fake concern.

"I just feel so bad, constantly moving her from one place to another without giving her a chance to settle down and make friends."

"Your predicament is a hard one but I'm sure Bella understands and appreciates your sacrifice." Carlisle said.

Whoa, wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear.

"Maybe we can assign for someone to show you both around and…"

I tuned out, my brain going on over time and before I had given myself a chance to think about I brought my hand up and knocked.

A silence filled the room and for a second I thought they were going to ignore and pretend they weren't in there. But after I beat I heard Carlisle say enter in a tight voice.

I pushed the door opened and found the scene I had imagined: Carlisle sitting at his desk with Esme standing on his right and Renee standing across from them on the other side of the desk. They all turned to face me as I walked into the room.

"Yes son?" Carlisle asked from behind his desk once I'd made my way over to them.

"Uh, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but her you guys were talking about the-" I stopped my self, cleared my throat then continued. "Bella." I finished.

Esme eyed me skeptically but Carlisle face remained neutral.

I turned to Renee, there's this gathering by the beach Friday. Bunch of kids from school will be there. It's a great way to meet people from around her, even make some friends." I smiled at her.

Her eyes lit up.

"I could take her there myself if you'd like…"

"Really?" She looked over-joyed at the thought. I quickly look over at Esme and Carlisle at it was clear that they didn't quite share her enthusiasm.

"Uh well-" Carlisle started, getting up but was caught of by Renee's shirk.

"That's a wonderful idea Edward!" she looked over at Esme and Renee who were still shocked I had the balls to even propose something like this. "Oh, um, well that's if your parents agree of course…" she said settling down.

Jesus, she must have really wanted this.

"Um…" Carlisle looked at Renee for a second before sighing in defeat. "Yes that's fine."

Renee jumped up like a little girl on Christmas Eve and fucking hugged me! Out of nowhere just fucking threw herself at me!

"Oh Bella will be so please!"

Oh…. "Actually I'd like to tell her myself if you don't mind." She stopped jumping and looked at me, they all did.

"So she won't think it's a charity case or something." I quickly amend.

Renee nodded her head. "Good call."

"Renee can you give us a moment with Edward?" Esme asked.

Oh shit…

"Yes of course. Thank you again." And like that she was gone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Esme lashed out.

I turned to her, prepared to listen to her bullshit.

"Are you out of your mind? Who gave you the right to come in her and propose something so…so…preposterous!"

"Darling," Carlisle tried to calm her.

"And you!" she turned to him. "Since when did you decided it was alright for you to make decisions without me! Just let Edward run off with Renee's daughter like that!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. I kept myself from laughing, I had never seen Esme lose her cool before, it was quite a sight.

"Esme, please." Carlisle said sternly.

She was furious but composed herself quickly.

Carlisle then turned to me. "Edward I cannot say I'm please of how you introduced this idea, you should have run in by your mother and I before you did anything else. However seeing as what's done has been done I hope that you understand the delicacy of the situation. Your mother is right, I shouldn't have jumped into things so quickly but your timing suggested that was exactly what you were hoping for."

I kept quite.

He nodded at my silence.

"Furthermore in order to make sure nothing goes wrong there are some ground rules I will lay down which I expect you follow to a T."

I refrained from groaning.

"I understand you are going to the first beach where all your friends are but you will not leave Bella behind or out of your sight the whole night. She is your priority no matter what. She is to be at your side at all times."

"What if she has to go to the bathroom?" My smart-ass half blurted out before I could stop it.

"Then you wait right outside, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Secondly, she is arrive and leave with you, and no one else, you may not pick anybody else up or drop anyone else home. If someone asks you for a ride you are to deny them, okay?"

I nodded.

"And you may, under no circumstance, so much as touch a single drop of alcohol. I meant it Edward. If even get the feeling that you had even one sip you will never be allowed to leave this house again. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

Esme opened her mouth—no doubt to add more to the fucking list as if there wasn't enough already—but was caught off by a light knock and the door.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

The door opened and Ms. Cope's head poked through. "Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Edward's omelet is ready."

"Thank you Ms. Cope he will be there momentarily."

She nodded then disappeared behind the door.

I turned to Carlisle again. "One chance, Edward. That's all you're getting." And with that he dismissed me.

As I walked to the kitchen it dawned on me. Holy fuck, I had gotten away with it. I was finally going to get of this place, granted I had to take the cock tease along with me but it was price I was willing to pay.

I sat down at the stool on the kitchen island and began eating the omelet Ms. Cope had made, it was good but my thoughts were elsewhere as I finished. I thought about how I was going to ask The-Bella-Chick. She didn't really like me, the feeling was mutual, but I needed her to trust me enough to let me take her to the beach. Of course she would want to get out of this place to but the question was whether she was as desperate as me to get out. I considered this as made my way upstairs.

I tired to imagine her in my car…at the beach…in the water… Okay, didn't like this chance of direction in my thoughts. All I could do was imagine her all wet and I suddenly need a cold shower.

I ran into my bathroom and stripped of my clothes in one fluid movement. I turned on the water and set it on cold. I let it run for a bit before I stepped in and closed the glass door behind me.

I always hated the weird layout of the bathroom. A toilet on the far right corner, a bathtub on the far left corner, and a glass shower smack in between. Across were two sinks and a mirror cover the entire length of the wall. No privacy at all. I shook my head then took a look down at the problem at hand. How that girl manages to make me so hard so fucking quick, is beyond me. Maybe Sam's right and I just really need to get laid. He said T and V would be at the beach on Friday, they've always been more than egger to lend me a hand…or two. I smirk at the thought before placing my hands on my painfully hard shaft.

Again images of Bella soaking wet flooded my mind. Her a long wet t-shirt as she ran into the waves…the way it would stick to her body and mold to the shape of her ass…the way it would show off her black lace bra…

I grabbed the soap as my mind conjectured her, here with me in this little shower. She would grab the soap from my hands and twist it in her little hands before bending down to lather me. My hands started pumping as I imagined her on her knees in from of me while her warm skillful hands worked me.

It was almost too much to take and I grunted her name as I came. When I was done I opened my eyes, one of my hands was braced on the glass supporting me while the other rested on my now satisfied dick.

I breathed out a sigh of relive and had the strangest sense that someone was watching me. I turned around slowly and was meet with a pair of big chocolate eyes. Because there, against the door, with a towel draped of her arm and her mouth wide open was The-Bella-Chick.

_Fuck!_

_

* * *

*_mrs anderson gasp* Want to know what happened next? Click that little button below. Now you've seen it, you can't ignore her... vv


	5. Chapter 5: Curiosity Corrupted the Cat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward. I do own a t-shirt with his face on it though, does that count?**_

**Hi everyone, I'm back from vacation. I'm glad I'm able to get this up before I have to take in my computer to get more memory, because I don't know how long that will take. I wrote half of this while I was on the plane and rest when I finally came back so... just to show even when I was on "vacation" this story was still in my head. Emmett's in here. I didn't put him in here, he just kind of squeezed himself in here without my permission, but that's just Emmett right? Anyway I won't delay your reading any longer. Please go ahead and enjoy and remember it never hurts to comment, especially if there's a certain song that reminds you of these two because I'm really open to those :]**

**xo**

**EdwardsLeadingLady**

"Besides, you were more attractive when you were normal and people could actually fucking _see _your face."

Alice was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She hand one hand braced on the door, ready to slam it at any second while her other was balled up in a fist to her side. Right outside her door, with his back to me, stood Green Eyes in all his glory. He wore a pair of grey sweats that hung low on his narrow hips and a white t-shit that fit snug, clinging onto his back muscles. And his copper hair was a mess as always.

Alice blinked rapidly at the comment he had just made, stunned. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing legible came out. Her eyes watered with unshed tears as she tilted her chin up, defiantly. "Damn you to hell Edward!" She proclaimed before slamming the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll put in a good word with Satan!" He retorted to the closed door.

She cursed followed by the sound of objects falling to the ground behind her door. I stayed there immobilized, just staring at his back while he stood in the middle of the hallway. I was clutching Wuthering Heights in my hand; I had been planning to go downstairs and read it for the umpteenth time in one of the lavish looking chairs in the family room. I had put one foot out the door when I encountered the exchange going on between Green Eyes and his sister.

He slowly turned to find me staring at him. The moment our gaze locked I saw something in his eyes. Sadness? Guilt?

"What the fuck are you looking at?" And like that it was gone, replaced by pure hatred and irritation. His eyes turned to two green dark orbs piercing right through me, his harsh tone sending a chill down my spine.

I jumped and squirmed back to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I wasn't going to lie; he scared the living crap out of me. He was always so cold and distant and always seemed so…upset about something or other.

I really felt bad for Alice though. During my time at the house I noticed they rarely interacted with each other—though Edward hardly interacted with anyone and Alice pretty much kept to herself—I sensed there was more to them, though. I mean it didn't really matter, it was not my place to interfere, but I just didn't like the way he talked to her…

I shook my head, dismissing my thoughts and picked up my old iPod form the dresser. I scrolled down the list of artist until I landed on Secondhand Serenade. I put the earphones in and pressed play, letting the sweet music was over me.

"_Turn around, turn around and fix_

_Your eye in my direction, so there is a connection_

_I can't speak, I can't make a sound_

_To somehow capture your attention…"_

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting his sweet voice relax me…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

My eyes flew open and I jumped off the bed, taking my iPod with me and sending it flying to the ground.

I had fallen asleep.

"Coming!" I called out groggily as I bend down to retrieve my iPod and inspect it for damage. Once I was satisfied it still worked I turned it off, placed it on the bed, and walked over to the door.

I opened it and was somewhat surprised to find Mike standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Bella!" He sang his usual over joyful self.

Ever since finding me topless in my room and apologizing a million times that first day, Mike had been more or less following me around like a lost puppy. He was nice—sometimes a little _too _nice—and extremely helpful but at times just a tad bit annoying. Times like this…

"Mike," I forced a smile.

"Ms. Cope and I are heading to the garden and I mentioned that you were interested in seeing so she wants to know if you'd care to join us?" he asked, his big goofy smile still in place.

"Um…sure. Let me just grab my shoes…" I left him outside the door as I slipped on my worn black converse that lay on the floor at the head of the bed. He waited in the hallway, jumping excited as if we were going to Disneyland or something. I shook my head as I met him in the hallway and close the bedroom door behind me.

As we walked to the garden, Mike filled the journey with mindless chitchat. He was quite the chatterbox and left barely any room for me to squeeze in a few words, which was fine by me. He was very friendly and seemed like a good guy though he was clearly admiring. I'd have to fix that quickly; I wouldn't want to lead him on. I wasn't quite sure how I'd manage that though, I didn't have much experience in that department—I was never in one place long enough to make a friend, much less deal with admires…had there been any—but I was sure I'd think of something…

"…big yellow lab jumped out of nowhere and tried to bite my nose off! It was insane!" he laughed, recalling the Fourth of July BBQ at his cousin's house…or was it his summer in California…? I wasn't paying much attention…

I smiled and nodded. "That's quite something," I agreed.

"I know!" he smiled then turned ahead to open the screen doors in front of us that lead to the backyard.

When I stepped out I almost gasped. I was meet with an astonishing amount of flowers and plants of every shape, size and color. They were _everywhere_!

"Wow…" I breathed.

"I know," Mike said beside me, "Ms. Cullen loves her garden…and Ms. Cope loves working in it, so I guess everyone wins."

I nodded, still staring at the forest around me.

"Speaking of Ms. Cope…"

I turned to see Ms. Cope approach us. Her usually yellow maid suit swapped for a floral print blouse and light green slacks and he her hair in its usual bun. The outfit still seemed somewhat uniform to me…

"Bella," she smiled, "I'm glad you could join us. Mike tells me you've been wanting to see the garden."

"I head it was beautiful. But clearly," I said looking around me, "_that_ is an understatement."

"Mrs. Cullen adores this garden; I just do my best to keep it to her liking."

"Well you're doing an excellent job."

"Thank you dear. I was just about to plant some Orchids if you'd like to help…"

"I'd loved to."

I spent the next couple hours planting and watering with Ms. Cope while Mike chatted away by my side. It was actually quite nice. I learned some about Ms. Cope as well. I learned about her two boys. One whom just graduated high school and the other one already deep into his third year of college. I also found out that she has been with the Cullens for 10 years…

By the time we were done I was covered in dirt and grass stains.

"Thank you dear for helping." Ms. Cope smiled.

"Thank you for letting me, I had a good time."

"I can tell," she motioned to my dirty clothes.

I laughed.

"Come back any time you want to honey."

"I will, thanks," I turned to go back inside.

"Bella! Wait up!" Mike called behind me, abandoning his garden tools to run up besides me.

I sighed before turning to face him and placing a smile on my face.

"I'll walk you." He offered.

"Oh, that won't be nec-"

"I insist." He cut me off.

I opened my mouth to protest but then Ms. Cope said: "That's very thoughtful of you Michael."

So I had no choice but to close my mouth into a tight, grim line and start walking.

I marched in front of him so it took him a while to catch up. He tried small talk but I didn't even try to pretend I was paying attention. When I finally reached the door to my room I spun on my heels to face him.

"So I was thinking-" he began, but I was quick to cut him off.

"Thanks for walking me Mike; I really appreciate it, bye!" I opened my door and shut it before he had a moment to react. I ran for a towel as I heard him shout "no problem" through the door.

I ran for the bathroom door and shut it behind me. I learned my forehead against it breathing hard. As I stood there trying to clear my mind, the sound of water dripping caught my attention. I turned around slowly and was rendered speechless by what I found.

Wet. Dripping wet. Gloriously dripping wet.

With his back to me as the water soaked him, the droplets of water hitting his head, neck, shoulder, shoulder blades, spine…hips… I refused to let my eyes roam lower than that.

And I had the horrible sense of déjà vu that I was witnessing an extremely personal moment. And that's when I caught sight of his hand furiously moving up and down in front of him, pumping, and the lower grunting sounds coming from him. He was masturbating.

I made a move to turn, to leave quietly, making sure he didn't see me when-

"Bella,"

I heard it. The broken word fell from his lips and I was frozen. My resolve to leave shatter and I found myself unable to do anything but stare at the back as he grunted my name again. A strange tingle ran up my spine and settled in the pit of my stomach.

He suddenly stopped his movement and turned to face me, as if knowing I was watching him. And the second his emerald eyes meet mine the situation suddenly became very real.

I walked in on him…in the shower…wet…naked…masturbating…and thinking of me…

As I stared into his unbelievably beautiful green eyes I could feel a deep blush crawl up my neck, touch my ears, and stain my cheeks. His eyes held no humiliation or embarrassment or even the usual anger. Just surprise, confusion and a large amount of calm.

I was plastered against the wall, towel clenched to my chest, staring into the eyes of a naked man, I couldn't be more embarrassed. I felt like I should cover myself up, and I was actually wearing clothes, Green Eyes stood under the water proud and naked, not seeming the least bit uncomfortable, and studied me with an unreadable expression.

A slow lazy smile lit his features and made my heart flutter.

He shut the water off; the last droplets hit the tile ground and echoed through the room.

Then silence.

I swallowed hard and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable.

"Hi," he said the word quietly and slowly the sound of his voice broke though the silence and embraced me.

"Hi," I responded, my voice sounding embarrassingly high-pitched, like a little kid being caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner.

His smile grew wider and it felt like butterflies erupting in my stomach. He continued to stare at me, holding me prisoner in his gaze and…

"Mr. Edward." The knock at the door made me jump, the towel in my hands landed on the floor.

He chuckled softly and opened the door of the shower.

I quickly shut my eyes, feeling childish and stupid but refusing to open them. I heard slight ruffling then silence. I waited but was meet with silence. Curiosity finally got the best of me and—against my better judgment—I risked a peek, only to find him right in front of me. I almost jumped back in shock. He smirked then raised his hand, offering me a towel.

"You dropped this," he whispered.

I took it from him, carefully avoiding touching his hand—and the shock that came with it—and noticed he had wrapped a towel around his hips. I took a moment to admire his structure.

He was very fit, definitely worked out, so his body was toned. The muscles of his arms were buff but not over-done; the panels of his stomach were well defined as well…all the way down to the "v" of his hips that descended into the towel…

"Excuse me," I looked up and realized I had actually just been standing in front of him ogling. My checks redden even more as I moved to a side to make room for him.

He opened the door and shut it behind him without another word or glance my way. The second he was out of the room I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I stumbled over to the sink and placed my hand on the cold tile, letting it support me for a second for I had suddenly had trouble standing.

I looked into the mirror; my eyes were wide with shock and my checks stained red. I shook my head and turned to turn on the shower. One look at it, however, reminded me what had just occurred and instead I opted for a shower in my mom's bathroom. I walked to her room in a daze. I vaguely remember knocking on door, not finding Renee, and turning on the shower.

But before I knew it I was sitting on my bed with fresh sweats and damp hair. I blinked and tried to clear my head. Imagines of wet and naked Edward clung to my brain and I tired to ignore them as got up from my bed and picked up my very worn copy of Wuthering Heights. I flipped through the book absentmindedly and stopped at a random page. I started reading, determined to engross myself in the book.

"He entered, vociferating oaths dreadful to hear; and caught me in the act of stowing his son sway in the kitchen cupboard…"

_Edward in the shower_.

"Hareton was impressed with a wholesome terror of encountering either his wild beast's fondness or his madman's rage; for in one he ran a chance of being squeezed and kissed to death…"

_Edward grunting my name._

"Hareton was impressed with a wholesome terror of encountering either his wild beast's fondness or his madman's rage; for in one he ran a chance of being squeezed and kissed to death…"

_Edward's dark eyes studying me carefully._

"Hareton was impressed with a wholesome terror of encountering either his wild beast's fondness or his madman's rage; for in one he ran a chance of being squeezed and kissed to death…"

Images Edward ran through my brain, playing a little slide show in front of my eyes, making it impossible to concentrate on the words in front of me. After reading the same sentence five more times I finally gave up.

I sighed out of frustration and threw my head down on the bed.

I took deep breaths and finally decided that I needed to get out of my room.

I walked to the door and stuck out my head. I peered around the hallway and found no signs of anyone—or him—so I decided it was safe to leave.

As I walked outside my room I decided to go exploring. The house was pretty big and I assumed I probably hadn't even seen half of it. Satisfied with my plan of distraction. I headed left, opposite from the hallway that leads towards the stairs. The hallway was very long and decorated by many doors. Had it been any less homey I might have confused it for a hallway in a hotel. As I continued forward the doors got farther and farther apart form each other, the rooms becoming bigger. As I kept walking I heard something that made me stop. The sound was familiar but I couldn't quite place it…

As I neared an open door, the sound became slightly louder and clearer.

I stood outside, in the hallway, facing a room that could fit two apartments in it easy.

I turned my attention to the flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall, the source of the familiar sound. On the screen two half naked men jumped in place sneering at each other. They had their fists up, ready to punch, and were slightly obscured by a pause menu in front of them. As I looked around the room I could see this was the game room. It looked like a massive arcade, with all sorts of game booths across the wall and a huge pool table and air hockey table in the center. Below the T.V. were stacks and stacks of all sorts of different games. Next to them were all kinds of game systems. I could make out a Wii, Play Station 3, and X- Box 360…

There seemed to be a lot more but four big leather recliners stood in front of them blocking my view.

I moved to take a closer look.

"You play?"

I spun around at the sound of the somewhat familiar voice.

Emmett stood against the door munching on a sloppy sandwich in his hands. One leg was crossed against the other as his bulky shoulder was leaning on the frame.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were-" I gestured towards the screen with my hand, "I apologize."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about," He threw himself lazily off the wall, taking a big bite of his sandwich in the process.

"You didn't answer my question though," he said making his way to me.

"Um, what was that again?" I asked.

"I said do you play." He gestured with his chin to the screen behind me.

I glanced at it over my shoulder, the pause menu still in place.

"Oh! No, no, I can't…I've never…no."

He chuckled, showing two perfect dimples.

He smirked and shook his head slightly.

Though he seemed friendly enough his massive body towered over making me feel scared.

"Calm down, it was a simple question Bells,"

"It's, um, Bella." I corrected half-heartedly, in a small voice.

"Yeah I know," he started to walk past me, "but I like Bells better, it suits you." He made himself comfortable on one of the recliners.

"So you wanna learn how to?"

"Excuse me?" I asked turning around so I could see the back of his head as he picked up a controller.

"Oh, um…I don't know, I don't think I'd be a very good student."

He turned to me with a huge grin, once again showing off his dimples. "Well luck for you I'm a pretty fucking awesome teacher."

"Cheater! Cheater!" I exclaimed as Emmett's Lamborghini came in first place leaving my Toyota in the dust.

His radiant laughed boomed loudly causing me to giggle.

"I don't remember there being any rules."

"Yes there were! It said you can not throw a pillow at a fellow driver to distract them, it was in fine print at the bottom!" I said, throwing the pillow back at him.

"Well, whatever, I've never been big with reading." He shrugged, catching the pillow easily. "Besides, you're just jealous because," he jumped up on his seat, "I WIN!" He threw his hands up in the air, clutching and invisible trophy as he presented it to in imaginary cheering crowd.

I erupted in laughter, rolling back on the chair.

There was a soft knock at the door. I turned to see Ms. Cope standing just outside the door as Emmett jumped down from the chair.

"I won," he told her proudly and I rolled my eyes.

"I see," she smiled motherly and eyed Emmett fondly.

"Cheater," I murmured under my breath.

He turned to me, still grinning. "Sore loser," he retorted.

"Actually, Ms. Bella, your mother is looking for you."

"Oh, okay." I said getting up and fixing my hair that was standing up after I had a pillow thrown on it.

"I'll be right there."

"Very well," she smiled and excused herself.

I made my way to the door then stopped to turn to Emmett, "I want a rematch, by the way." I told him.

He smiled, "Bring it."

"But no cheating next time."

He just laughed as I smiled and made my way to my mom's room.

I was actually feeling pretty good, Emmett was really nice once you got to know him and got over his size. I smiled as I remember his patience as he taught me now to steer my car and crash into other people for extra points.

I had so much fun he almost made me forget about my humiliating encounter with his brother in the bathroom.

Speak of the devil…

As I turned the corner I bumped into a chest.

"Oh I'm so-" I was cut short as I looked up into a pair of deep green eyes.

I was about to spin around and walk away but his voice stopped me.

"Wait," he said his voice rendering me still, "I've been looking for you, I want to talk to you."

_Shit!_


	6. Chapter 6: Fire

Hey guys... Remember me? Yeah, I know it's been a long time since the last time I posted a chapter. I have no excuse really. I guess it was a mixture of a lack of time and a lack of inspiration. A big chunk of this chapter was already finished but I just couldn't seem to get the rest of it done, I have no idea why. I kept coming back to it but not adding anything new. Then suddenly on New Years Eve I sat down in front of my computer and started typing again. And three pages later, what do you know, I'm done with the chapter. I have to say a big motivation for going back to this are the people who still added this story to favorites and put it on alert. I really want to thank everyone for taking the time to read, I'm extremely appreciative. If any of you are still with me I hope you give me a chance to get you interested in the story again. I promise to post more often now that I've found my way back into the world of Green Eyes and Bella Chick. This chapter is longer then most because of what is covered, I knew that even before I started writing it and the next one is in Bella's point of view. I really hope you guys read and review I'd love to know what you think.

_I do not own these characters they are all the rightful property of Mrs. Meyers, I just like to dress 'em up and play pretend._

Much love and many apologies

EdwradsLeadingLady

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fire [E POV]**

I slid into the black leather seat and inhaled the smell of my baby before closing the door behind me. She smelled so good, like fucking heaven. I ran my hand over the shiny steering wheel, feeling the smoothness of it under my palm and practically glowing with excitement. I wrapped my hand around the gearshift and just basked in the moment. It had been too long. Too fucking long. I missed my car. I really fucking missed my car. After coming home from a party at Jessica Stanley's house a quarter past twelve and not too sober my parents decided I "couldn't be trusted with responsibility of having a car". And by 'my parents decided' of course I mean Esme bitched and complained until ball-less Carlisle finally caved and took my keys. The two Ds on my report card might have helped his resolve too I guess, but that's a different story. Right now all I care is that the keys are finally back in my hands—after a long ass conversation about safety and consequences that I had to sit through, what am I 5?—and I have my car back…for tonight at least. I inserted the key into the ignition and my baby purred to life. I grinned; it was just as I remember.

I laid my head back and looked over at the clock on the radio, the chick was running late. I wasn't going to say anything though. It took a hell of a lot of persuading to get her to come in the first place…

"Wait," I called out, watching her body tense up, "I've been looking for you, I want to talk to you."

She froze. Her whole body went rigid with tension as she slowly turned to face me. Her brown eyes were wide with fear; she had that 'deer caught in the fucking headlights' look. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Obviously laughing at her would not go over well while I was about to ask her for a favor. Instead I tried to keep my face neutral while she slowly made her way to me.

"Um…y-y-yes?" she stuttered, looking at her feet.

I tried to bite back a chuckle but failed.

She looked up at me and her eyes narrowed. I tried to disguise my laugh with a cough but she didn't seem to buy it.

"What do you need Edward?" She said irritably.

I listened to my name on her lips and dick twitched. _What the fuck…?_

"Well hello to you to." I smirked as she squirmed under my gaze.

"Um, hey," the fierce tiger kitten left as she once again became the shy and nervous Bella chick.

"Listen, I wanted to know if you were doing anything on Friday." I asked already knowing the answer.

Her eyes practically popped out of their sockets as they flashed up to look at me. I smirked and her eyes narrowed again.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

I leaned against the wall, feeling that this would take a while. "Well me and some people are going up to La Push beach."

She nodded her head slowly, still suspicious.

"And I wanted to know if you wanted to join us…"

Her expression turned to one of surprise. "Oh…"

I sighed, feeling the need to explain because she would probably want to hear one. "You're new here and don't know many people, there will be a lot of people there, you'll get a chance to get out of this house and explore…" I shrugged, hoping that would be enough.

"Uh-hu…" She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her boobs together and lowering the already low-as-fuck neckline of her shirt. _And out came cock tease Bella to play…_

"Yeah," I shrugged try to act casual and not stare at her chest while my dick was getting a real kick out of the whole thing.

"So what do you get out of this?" he asked, quirking her eyebrow.

I sighed eternally. Of course she would ask that fucking question.

_Besides the peep show for my dick? _"Nothing," I shrugged.

"So you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Aw fuck!" I said throwing myself off the wall and running my hands through my hair. "What the hell do you want from me?" I was in her face, quick to lose my temper. She shrank in front of me, looking so small and fucking fragile…

"Honesty." She said simply, her voice sounding much stronger than she looked.

I stared at her for a second and something happened, the air changed or some shit liked that. Her ragged breath made me what to drag my lips across her throat to hear her whimper…

I broke off mid thought. It was unhealthy to let my cock have so much fucking control over me. I shook my head and turned around. My mind didn't process things right when I was too close. She was fucking me up_. Not in that way_ I thought, as my dick became even more egger in my pants.

Wow, I really do need to get laid.

"Look," I said turning around to face her but still keeping my distance, "I want to get out of this fucking house. It's been driving me crazy being locked in here. I'm going to start to lose my shit if I don't get out quick, and the only way I can do that is if you come with me. All I'm asking is for one night, one fucking night of freedom. Hang out with a bunch of people your age, meet someone, I don't care. It doesn't seem like torture. You have fun, I have fun, it's a win-win situation. But it's not fucking possible unless you agreed to come." _While my dick is buried inside you, and you're screaming my name…_

I really had to gain control of my shit.

I hated pleading, I hated giving her so much fucking control, over me and my dick, but if this was the only way I was going to get out of this fucking place… Well then I was willing to do it. Yeah I'm _that _fucking desperate.

She pursed her lips, like she was actually thinking about it, and that made me think about how those lips would look around my dick…which in turn only made me harder…

I was getting really fucking frustrated with this shit.

"So we're going to the beach?" she asked finally.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Why should I trust you?" she questioned suddenly.

"I've never given you a reason not to." I retorted.

"You've never given me a reason to, either."

"You walked in on me naked, I think you owe me something." I smirked.

She flushed, going all red and looked down.

She considered for a moment then started at me, searching for something in my eyes. Whatever it was she must have found it. "Okay, I'll go." She said nodding her head and smiling.

I must have looked like the happiest fucker in the world right then, I almost picked her up and hugged her, she seemed to be trying her best not to laugh.

"I'll just go and ask my mom." She said, "And see what she says."

I just nodded, not mentioning that her mom would be ecstatic, since she was the one who pushed for it.

"Yeah, sure."

She nodded, smiling timidly and moving to walk around me. I let her pass, and felt pretty fucking satisfied with myself.

The distant slam of a door brought me back to the present, my eyes flashed opened as I watched the Bella chick hurry down the long driveway to where I had the car on the curb. _What the hell was she wearing?_

I didn't have to wonder for long though because in a matter of minutes she had slid into the passenger's seat and was right next to me.

"Hey," she breathed, making herself comfortable in the seat.

I couldn't help it. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

She turned to me, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Wearing."

"It called a skirt." She spat, the earlier shock replaced with annoyance.

"Yeah, I know what it's called my question is what the fuck is it doing on you?"

"You said we're going to a beach…"

"You do understand we are in Forks, right?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Well I can always go inside and spend another hour or so finding something else to wear if it not inconvenient for you."

That little…

"Fuck it. I don't give a shit if you get a cold, let's go." And with that I put the car into drive and peeled away. Too annoyed to enjoy the sensation of my baby moving under my control.

The Bella chick had a very satisfied little smirk on her face and it was really starting to piss me off.

But I'd be damn if she was going to ruin this for me, it was my first night out and I wasn't going to show up to the party pissed, there was a truckload of girls waiting for me.

I switched on the C.D. player, and immediately Nickleback started blaring through the speakers.

"_I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in veins, this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight"_

I smiled at the familiar song and how well it fit in this particular instant. I glanced at the Bella chick who seemed to be enjoying it as well, her head bobbed slightly to the beat. But when the second verse rolled around…

"_You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gear"_

Suddenly all I could think of was her warm little hands right where I need them. My grip on the steering wheel tighten while I heard her breathe hitch. From the corner of my eye I could see her rubbing her long creamy legs together. Shit! It was suddenly very hot in the confinements of my car. She was right fucking there, so close I could feel the heat radiating off her. She shook her head, trying to clear her brain or something, and I was engulfed by the scent of strawberries.

I quickly turned off the C.D. player and switched it to the radio.

"_Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive_

_Tonight _

_Secret valentine"_

I was going to change it but saw her face light up in a small smile. She was familiar with the song. I shrugged and left it on, focusing on the road.

"_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing _

_Just close your eyes _

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all"_

"Thank you." She whispered, so quietly I wasn't sure if I had really heard it.

I turned to look at her and she smiled shyly at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Getting me out of the house." She was the one doing me the favor. "I mean I know you benefit from it as well but still thank you."

"Uh…don't mention." I turned eyes back to the road; I really hoped she wasn't one of those chicks that had to fill up every second with mindless chatting. I really wasn't good at that shit.

But no, the rest of the ride was in silence and for that I was appreciative.

I drove up to the parking lot and looked around for a parking space. I found one in-between Jacob's Rabbit and Sam's range rover. There was a name in front of the spot that read: parking reserved for King Cullen. From the corner of my eye I could see the Bella chick quirk her eyebrow towards the sign but said nothing. I parked and got out, waiting for her in the front of the car. She got out quickly meeting me at the hood of the car. We walked down to the beach together, keeping distance between us with my hands in my leather jacket while hers' were jammed into the thin white sweater she wore. As we made our way down to the beach I kept throwing sideway glances at her. She was shivering—without the heater of the car her poor wardrobe choice suddenly became very clear to her. I found myself wondering if I still had my spare jacket in the truck of my car before dismissing the thought. I had warned her, beside why the fuck did I care if she was warm or not? Her problem not mine…

"Edward!" The sound of name was a pleasant distraction from the mussing of my brain.

"Hey Sam." We had reached the beach and the party seemed to be in full swing. Lots of people spread out while I Wanna Be Your Rock and Roll by Change of Pace played loudly from some sort of stereo system hooked up behind the bonfire. Sam got up from one of the many logs strategically placed around the fire and jogged up to us, a beer swinging in his hand.

"Hey man Lauren's been…" He stopped short at the sight of the Bella Chick.

"Oh, hello there." He smiled coyly and I rolled my eyes. "Who's this?" he asked me, still not taking his eyes off her.

"Sam, this is-"

"Bella," she offered a shy smile.

"You know Bella means rich in Russian." He said arching an eyebrow.

She seemed confused. "Actually it means beautiful in Italian."

Sam contemplated it before shrugging dismissively. "I've heard it both ways." He turned to me. "Edward didn't tell me he was bringing a friend."

"We're not friends." We answered automatically, in unison. I stared at her in bewilderment and mild annoyance before turning my attention back to Sam.

His questioning look turned into amusement as he said. "Not friends? Even better for me."

The Bella chick seemed to be torn between being flattered and being grossed out by his statement. I didn't blame her; Sam had the affect on girls.

"I'm going to go get something to drink…" she said, obviously looking for an escape.

"Beer's over there." Sam said pointing to half a dozen coolers stacked by the water.

"Thanks, It was uh…nice meeting you Sam." She stumbled off without a glance back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a babe?" Sam asked accusingly as soon as she was out of earshot.

I turned to look at him, not noticing I had been staring at the Bella chick's retreating figure. "She's not a babe."

"Yeah and I'm the fucking king of Asia."

"Dimmit I thought those Asians were smarter than to pick a dumbass like you for as king."

He ignored my sarcastic remark.

"If you don't think she was hot why'd you bring her?"

"I didn't have a choice." I said, hoping he'd drop it. But of course this is Sam we're talking about…

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? You saying she snuck in your car and threatened that if you didn't bring her to a party she was gonna warp those fine legs around you and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped, effectively earning the glare of a group of stoners. I ignored them and continued in a hush tone. "It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "You sound like a pussy man, what the hell is up?"

I sighed and ran my hand down my face.

"Here dude have a sip before you have stroke or something." Sam said offering me his beer.

I took it from him and took a sip, instantly relived by the warm liquid running down my throat. "Esme has me on lock down, I can't do a fucking thing. The Bella Chick is the only reason I was able to come tonight." I said taking another sip of my beer and wiping my chin.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Esme that I'd show the chick around, help her make friends."

"And she bought that shit? You might as well have told her you guys were off to join the convent."

"Well the chick's mother was easy to convince Esme was a little more…difficult."

"Damn," he laughed shaking his head, "Sergeant mama at it again."

"Will you stop calling her that? It sounds like some kinky shit."

He threw his head back in laughter. "Aw c'mon man this is a beach party member? You gotta loosen up some."

I sighed. "Yeah I guess your right."

"Your almost finish with that, I'll get you another one," he said gesturing towards my practically empty beer bottle, "and then I'll tell T and V to find you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I smiled and shook my head. "Thanks. Oh and can you do me a solid? Could you keep an eye on her?" I pointed with my chin towards the Bella chick who was seated on a log with a beer in hand staring at the fire. "I'm not supposed to let her out of my sight and all this shit so can you just make sure to keep an eye on her?"

"Babysitting the Bella babe? I am all over that."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call her that, she's not a babe."

"Dude I know you've hadn't had pussy in a while and maybe forgot how a babe looks when you see one but there's no denying she's a babe."

I didn't feel like arguing, partly because I couldn't think of how to respond to that since my dick obviously noticed her and partly because I didn't want to have this conversation.

"Whatever man, I'm going for a smoke."

I walked along the outskirts of the beach where there were bushes and even some trees. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my jacket and my lighter from my pocket. The silver lighter caught the light off the moon and made me stop and stare at it for a while. I had forgot about where the lighter came from. Well not forgotten so much as physically block the memory from my mind. I knew that any half sane person would have gotten ride of it for its history alone but for some odd reason I couldn't seem to bring myself to let it go. I told myself it was because I needed the lighter, because it was a good one and I didn't feel like going out and buying another one. But that was a damn lie and I knew it well. I turned and looked out towards the party. I could out the silhouettes of people laughing and drinking and dancing. The ocean was glistening and calm. For a moment I imagined running up to the water and throwing the lighter as hard as I could. I imagined it spinning in the air, throwing off the light from the moon, before plunging into the ocean for good. Forever lost at sea.

"Hey handsome."

The familiar voice brought me back from my musing, making me shove the lighter back into my pocket as quickly as possible before turning around.

"Lauren." I said curtly, jaw clenched.

She smiled before walking up closer to me. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it. I'm glad you're here."

"Can't say the feeling is mutual."

She laughed and flipped her hair to a side revealing her long creamy neck. "Now we both know that's not true."

I turned to leave, really not wanting to deal with her crap. She jumped right in front of me though, cutting me off. I almost considered throwing off to the side before she spoke again.

"Why are you being so rude?"

"Because you're fucking irritating." I said trying not to look her in the eye.

"Oh that's mean. I've missed you." She ran a hand down my chest.

I seized her whist in a tight griped and yanked it away from my body. "Well I sure as hell haven't missed you."

"Since when did you become such a liar?"

"I've just been taking some pointers from you, the queen of all lies."

She looked upset for a second but then decided to disregard my comment when she saw our hands between us. "I know you missed me." she purred, bring my hand to rest on her breast. "How could you not?"

I looked down at my hand on her chest, the picture all too familiar, before pulling back quickly.

"Goddamnit Lauren!" I said exasperated. I pulled at my hair while I looked over her shoulder to the people below us.

"Calm down no one can see us, we're hidden. Besides _he's_ not here if that's what you're worried about."

I looked at her little smirk. She moved even closer to me, bringing her body flush against mine. "I've missed this." She whispered, her face resting on my shoulder. "I wasn't kidding when I said I missed you, I really have. You know how many nights I've had to get off with thoughts of you just so I could sleep? Thoughts of how you used to touch me…touch me again Edward, I want to be yours again."

Her words floated into my brain and her scent surrounded me. How easy it would be to give in, to take her when she begged like this, to take her like I used to. The way we used to—rough, demanding, fast. Mindless meaningless sex. At least it was at some point, until the more in happened the more I felt like shit the morning after and the harder it got to look at _him_ in the face…

"Fuck!" I spun her around and pushed her into a tree.

"Yes, rough, I like it." She purred, liking her lips and push me closer.

"Enough!" I grabbed her shoulders to keep her pinned against the tree. "I'm sick of your shit Lauren. I've had enough. Fuck you and fuck this."

She locked eyes with me. "What do you mean?"

"I'm done! It's over fuck it all!"

She seethed. "You said that once before Edward and I told you what would happen if you said it again."

"Fuck you and fuck your threats."

"You really think I'm kidding? You are in a very dangerous position right now."

"I don't give a fuck what you tell people, no one is going to believe a word you say."

"Really? Take a look at what your doing right now. You have me pinned against a tree against my own will. One picture of this and my story won't be so hard to sell?"

"The fuck…" I couldn't believe… "Bullshit. You're bluffing."

"Am I? C'mon Edward get smart. I'm the mayor's daughter and you have a record with the police, this doesn't look good for you no matter how you spin it."

"You're one sick twisted bitch." I spat, releasing my grip on her.

"Save the flattery baby."

"Don't fucking call me that." I said turning to walk away.

"What is up with you? Is it that new bitch you brought to the party?"

I paused for a moment before turning around. "What?"

"Bella's her name right? Don't know what you see in her, ugly bitch if you asked me."

"No one did." Said between clenched teeth.

"You used to be a man of refine taste you know? I'm mean you had me fore god's sake."

"You were never mine."

"Technicalities." She waved her hands. "You didn't answer my question though? Is that Bella bitch the reason you're trying to resist me?"

"Don't call her that…" My fist was clenched and she was really pissing me off, I wasn't sure why what she said about the Bella Chick spiked my blood.

"Oh you don't like nickname? Bella bitch….I think it has a ring to it. I might actually believed you care but seeing as she totally shit face right now-"

"Wait. What?" Sudden all the fury drain from my system as her words register in my brain. "Oh shit!"

I turned around and made my way as fast as I could back down to the party, Lauren calling my mane from behind.

I made it down to the bonfire and looked around wildly for the Bella chick. I spotted Sam making his way to me, a couple of beers in his hand. "Dude there you are your beer's getting-"

"Where is she?" I asked quickly, cutting him off.

"Who?"

"Bella."

"Oh! Right over there," he pointed in the direction of a bunch of people huddled together, "by the way man you never told me how much of a wild cat she is."

I ran right passed him and made my way through the group of people. Once I made it to the middle, I finally say what everyone was crowding around.

_Fuck. Me._

* * *

What do you think? Reviews are better than long car rides with Edward. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Moth

Hey Guys, as promised here's Bella's part. It's longer than the last, one can you believe it! I know me neither, but what can I say you guys are the best inspiration :) I know, I know—I'm being sappy but I don't care. One a slightly more serious note I have to say I am so incredibility touched with all the story alerts and favorites I got since the last chapter. I 'm so happy you guys are still with me and have decided to give this another chance, I hope I don't disappoint. I gotta give a shout out to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, thank you for your kind words: alejandraortiz6, blackxrs, melissa TWILIGHT, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, Esme Nicole Cullen, and of course maymun who is still with me :) And of course cyber hugs my dearest Gel who gave her blessing for the end. Anyways enough with my ramblings—like who even reads this stuff anyways? Haha, enjoy

EdwardsLeadingLady

_I don't own these characters, I don't own Edward...but he owns my heart so..._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Moth [B POV] **

I was shocked when Edward asked me to go to the beach party with him, after our encounter in the bathroom I had hoped to never have to interact with him. But then he came out of nowhere saying that he had been looking for me and he wanted me to go to beach with him, as his ticket out of the house of course. And of course he had to bring up the shower incident, saying I owed him, which in turned made me beet red. But what hardened my resolve was that look in his eye, the anger temporary gone to reveal something rare…misery, desperation, a need to be free if only for a little while. Something so human and basic I felt as if I couldn't deny him. I said yes.

Renee was overjoyed. I felt bad, realizing how much she worried about me not really ever having friends because we moved around so much. I had grown accustom to it but in her eyes it was something no teenager should have to grow accustom to. So I decided I'd put on a good face and try to be a normal teenager for once, for Renee's sake. I'd never been outside the Cullen house since I had arrived so I wasn't quite sure how to dress; I also hadn't been to a party in years. I knew Fork's was nothing compared to Phoenix climate wise but we were going to a beach so it couldn't possibly be so cold, right? In the end I decided on a jean skirt and a white sweater over a blue tank top.

Of course when I got into the car Green Eyes was back to being his eternally angry and rude self. He put me in a bad mood before we had even left the house. I would have stayed pissed had it not been for that extremely provocative song that was playing. I've never been one for dirty thoughts but suddenly in the enclosed car, with him sitting inches away from me, and the seductive lyrics pouring through the speakers, dirty thoughts seemed to be the only thing going through my head. I had to rub my legs together and shake my head to clear my thoughts. Fortunately he changed the radio to a nice song I hadn't heard in ages and the rest of the ride past in comfortable silence.

Once we reached the beach, which as Green Eyes predicted was no different from the rest of Fork in regards to the weather, we walked down to the bonfire together. A friend of his, Sam something, greeted us at the party. I excused myself for something to drink. I had never been much for a drinker but everyone was walking around with beer bottles and my nerves were killing me so I decided a few sips wouldn't hurt.

"Friend of Edward's?" My head whipped to the side to find a guy at my side. He was tall with long thick black hair and skin the color of rust. He flashed me a boyish smile. He was kinda cute.

"Friends? No I'm living in his house."

"Ah, friends with benefits then…"

"Oh…no it's not like that see-"

His laughter interrupted my ramblings. "So it's complicated? I respect that. I'm Jacob." He offered me his hand that wasn't wrapped around his beer bottle.

"Bella" I smiled taking his hand.

"So Bella what brings you here?" He asked taking a swig of his drink.

"Uh, my mom and I just moved here so I'm getting to know the place."

"Where'd you guys move from?"

"Arizona."

"Really? Hmm, you guys running from the mafia or something?"

My eyes widened and I almost choked on air. "E-excuse me?"

He chuckled at my reaction. "What I meant was that no one moves _down_ to Forks. You're either born and raised or running from something."

There was no doubt Renee and I fell into the second category but I decided to play it off. "Well that's very welcoming, do you guys have that on your road signs?"

He smiled. "As a matter of fact we do. Its in fine print."

I smile and shook my head. "Well what about you Jacob? Were you born and raised here?"

"No, actually my family _is_ running from the mafia." He said dead serious, staring down at the bottle in his hand.

"Really…?"

He smiled up at me, "No."

I laughed.

"I was born here, yeah, right on this reservation. So was everyone before me and everyone after me will be as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Fork's like a prison, once you're in you're in for life."

That sent a small shiver down my back. "Wow. Once again, very welcoming, is your job here just to scare everyone away and much sure no one wants to come to Forks?"

He smiled. "I like you Bella, you're alright, which begs the question, what are you doing with fuck face Cullen?" He asked tilting his chin to where Edward stood talking to Sam exactly where I had left them.

"As you so beautifully put it Jacob, it's kinda complicated…"

"Another night then. Do you want something to drink?" he motioned toward my empty hand.

"A beer would be fine, thanks."

"Sure thing. Here hold mine I'll go get you one."

I sat down on a log near the fire. Across from me some people were roasting marshmallows, including a tall girl with wavy golden brown hair and a plaid shirt tied at her stomach. She seemed to be throwing looks my way but I assumed it was because I probably looked out of place. I sat staring into the fire. It was quite beautiful actually, it wasn't just a typical orange and yellow kind of fire, there was some red and purple and blue. It looked like a sunset…a sunset on fire. I wasn't the only one mesmerized by the fire. A moth, flying by, seemed to find it equally as fascinating as I did. The moth fluttered around the flames, dancing with the fire. The moth flew around the fire as the flames licked up toward the sky. I thought of how ballsy the moth must be, playing with the fire. Eventually it would get hurt or burned…possibly even die…

"Bella." Jacob called as he neared me.

I turned around and looked behind me, I could have sworn I felt a pair of eyes on me, but all I could see was a retreating figure in the distance. It almost looked like Green Eyes but I couldn't be sure…

"Here's your beer." I turned back to Jacob as I took the beer in his hand.

"Thank you." I looked around for the girl who had been roasting marshmallows earlier. I was going to ask Jacob about her, see if there was a particular reason why she seemed to curious about me, but she was no where to be seen.

"So Bella, tell me what is was like growing up in Arizona."

"Oh I didn't grow up there." I took a sip of my beer. I scrunched up my face. It had been a while since I had consumed alcohol. I had forgotten how unpleasant it could be.

Jacob noticed and smiled but decided not to comment. "So where did you grow up?"

"Western America."

"Yeah? How'd you mange that?"

I went on to explain the many different places I had once lived. All the outrageous places Renee would find for us to call home. I left of the reason why we moved around so much, of course, saying Renee quickly got bored with things and was always ready to start a new adventure, which was partly true…sort of.

It was easy talking to Jacob. I wasn't much of a chatterbox but I felt comfortable with him, then of course after some alcohol in me I could be comfortable talking about my period to a perv.

"Well I'm empty, you want another one?" Jacob asked getting up from the log.

"Uh...I really shouldn't…" I was already feeling relaxed, a couple more and I would feel really loose.

"Are you the designated driver?"

"No."

"Then another round coming up." And with that he left.

I shook my head, smiling.

"Sam, don't fuck with me."

The hash tone came from some ways behind me. I turned to see Sam, Edward's friend, with two tall girls. They had their backs to me so I could only see Sam's face, but I _could_ see their short skirts and high boots. One had red flaming hair while the other was a strawberry blonde.

"Calm your tits V."

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam, you promised Edward would be here and I haven't seen him."

"He _is_ here. I told you he went up the hill to smoke."

"Oh yeah? Is that code for get his dick sucked?"

"C'mon V would I ever lie to you?" Sam said, cocking his head.

"I know how you boys are, you'll cover each other's ass." The redhead hissed.

"Trust me he is as eager to see you girls as you are to see him." Sam assured.

"I heard he came with that one." Whispered the strawberry blonde pointing my way, her first contribution to the conversation.

I quickly ducked my head and feigned interested in my nearly empty bottle.

"Who is she?" Asked the redhead, her voice was low and husky while the blonde's was much more high-pitched and girly.

"Is that his new fuck buddy?" Inquired the blonde.

"No, of course not." Sam insisted.

"Better not be. What a shame it would be for him to lose us for trailer trash." That was the redhead.

I clenched my hands into fist and I could feel my face turning red. I was so upset at the moment I imagined the fury rolling off me in waves.

Jacob returned at that moment with a refill. I stood up and quickly snatched it from his hand.

"Woah slow down there." He said as I chucked down the beer.

When I finished I dropped the beer on the sand. "Another." I gasped.

"You sure about that?" Jacob asked.

I turned to him and smiled

"Chug, chug, chug!" Chanted the people around me as I finished off my seventh bottle.

"Yeah!" They all called out as I let the empty bottle fall from my hand. I raised my hands up victorious as they all cheered.

"I told you the little one had spunk." Said Jacob to some guy with long hair standing next to him. A group had surrounded me when I started downing all the beer Jacob was giving me. I felt great, my head was floating somewhere far way with all its worry, leaving me light and free. Suddenly Moves Like Jagger came blasting through the speakers and I couldn't help but get giddy.

"I looove this song!" I squealed as the opening verse came one. I started moving my hips to the beat and the cheering around me continued.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you! Kiss me 'til your drunk and I'll show you." I sang along loudly and probably really off key but no one seemed to care. Apparently when a drunken girl starts moving her body to heavy fast beats it doesn't matter if she can sing worth shit.

I giggled at my own thoughts before pulling on Jacob's hand. "Come dance with me!"

I didn't give him a chance to answer before I had by butt up against him and wiggled it in time to the music, singing, "With them moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moooOOOOooves like Jagger!"

"Luck man!" Someone called out and people around him laughed.

"You can be a luck man too!" I called back as I continued grinding on Jacob.

"I don't fucking think so." That voice was familiar.

"Green Eyes?" I questioned, squinting my eyes and cocking my head up at the group.

As if on queue he emerged from the crowd of people, his eyes burning with rage.

"What the fuck is this?" He seethed, if I thought he ever looked angry before that was nothing compared to how he looked now.

"Uh oh, looks fun's over." I said standing up straight, wavering slightly before completely righting myself.

"Bella let's go." He stated firmly.

I made a move to go until I felt Jacobs hand around my arm. "Don't tell her what to do."

Whispers emerged from the crowd as Jacob and Edward stared each other down.

"Excuse me?"

"She can do whatever she wants to Edward, and I don't think she wants to leave." Jacob said, his hand still firmly around my forearm.

"Well he has a point, it's called free will." I said, raising my finger at him, my words slightly slurred.

He turned his fiery gaze toward me. "Have you been drinking?"

I giggled uncontrollably. "Maybe…maybe just a lil-little bit. Like this much." I raised my hand, my forefinger hovering above my thumb.

"That's it we're going home."

"Bella doesn't want to go with you." Jacob insisted.

Green Eyes took a step forward and the people around us took a step back. I noticed it was eerily quiet; someone must have turned off the music. The silence left a strange ringing noise in my ear. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz. Buzlightyear! To infinity and beyond!

I shook my head quickly trying to back to reality.

"You're stepping on very dangerous territory Black."

"Are you threatening me Cullen? I'd like to see what your pussy ass can do."

"Edward he's not worth it." Called Sam making his way through the crowd to stand next to Green Eyes.

"Stay out of it Sam." He spoke through clench teeth. He looked really strained, his jaw really tight. Hmm, I never noticed his jaw before…it's really strong…looks good. Wonder if it tastes good? I resisted a strong urge to lick it and tried to find my way back to the conversation…or more like confrontation going on.

I shook my head and reached out at…nothing it seemed.

"Let go of her Jacob."

"There you go again give out commends. I ain't your fucking pup Cullen."

"Make him your bitch Edward!" Someone yelled, making people snicker.

Meanwhile in the magically land of Bella I was trying to figure out what that weird taste was at the back of my throat. I try to thrust my tongue back there to investigate…it almost made me want to…Uh oh.

"I don't feel so well," I whispered while the big boys were still arguing.

"I wanna go home." I said looking up at Green Eyes.

He looked down at me, his face suddenly changing as he took in my appearance. "Green Eyes take me home."

"You sure?" Jacob said looking down at me.

"She made her choice, Free will, remember?"

"Shut it Uley." Snapped Jacob as he reluctantly let me go.

I reached out to touch Green Eyes and felt a strange electrically current buzz through me. "Ow, you shocked me." I accused lazily before wrapping my arms around his torso and burring myself in his jacket.

"This isn't over Black." I heard him say before he pushed his way through the crowd with me still clinging on. I heard more words exchanged but was too focus on the marvelous smell surrounding me. With my limited experience with guys they never smelled too pleasant but Edward smelled like fucking heaven! I giggled again at my thoughts, he didn't actually smell like he was having sex with heaven…because I heard sex didn't smell all that great, but then again if heaven was all that wonderful then having sex with it would smell good right? That's assuming of course that you could have sex with heaven, it being place and all…

"Are you praying in there?"

I looked up to see Edward gazing down at me. We had stopped moving. We had reached the parking lot; from here the bonfire seemed like distant lights and shadows.

"I keep hear you muttering about heaven or something." He said as he fished out his keys.

"Oh…" I must have been speaking out loud…awkward.

He unlocked the car and looked over at me. I stood hugging myself.

"Fuck, you're shivering. Here." He handed over his jacket. I started at it as if it were a snake before accepting it. I wondered if it was him or his jacket that smelled sooo good. I put on the jacket and wrapped it around me before taking a good sniff. Hmm, the jacket smelled good but the scent wasn't as potent as it had been a moment ago. It's definitely him. I'd have to get the name of his cologne.

"Get in."

I looked up. He was already in his seat, key in the ignition, looking up at me.

"Oh right!" I scurried inside and shut the door behind me. He already had the heater running.

He put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot. There was no music this time as he drove, his eyes on the road, but I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"What'cha thinking about?"

He looked over at me, as if remember he wasn't alone.

"Uh, nothing." He said dismissively, looking back at the road.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." I said, pursing my lips and turning my body toward him.

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it seeming to think better of it. "Okay, yeah, this is what I was thinking, what the hell were _you_ thinking?"

"Am I gonna get scolded?" I whined, rolling my eyes and turning into a three-year-old girl. "Cuz if that's the case I'd rather not be here." I pulled his jacket up my back and over my head.

"Stop that."

"Bella's not here right now leave a message after the beep…Beep!" I giggled to myself.

"Bella." He growled. The sound of my name on his lips and the sound of his growling…it did something funny to me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. That was the first time I had heard him say my name, I wanted to hear it again. I pulled the jacket down slowly and peeked at him. He was still angry. He had one hand on the wheel and his jaw was set. I had the strong urge to lick his jaw…or nibble on it. Then I saw his other hand run through his hair. _Oh his hair looked so soft…_ I was caught between wanting to feel his silky hair and wanting to taste his jaw.

His jaw looked really strong and smooth but his hair looked like it was auditing for a shampoo commercial. "What kind of shampoo do you use?" I wondered out loud. The second the question left my mouth I felt so stupid so I clamed my hand around my mouth.

"What?" He asked looking over at me, his eyebrows knotting in bewilderment.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, "Nothing at all!" I sunk lower into my seat.

He sighed and shook his head.

The buzzing sound was back in my ears and was starting to annoy me. "Can I turn on the radio?" I asked in a small voice.

"No."

"Why not?" I whined, sitting up.

"Because I say so."

"But I need music to get rid of that annoying sound."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you hear that! That annoying buzzing? Buzz. Buzz." Then in a deep cartoon voice I said, "Hello this is Buzzlightyear to star command, come in star command." I giggled at my own joke, sitting up on my knees.

"Jesus Bella." Edward said looking over at me.

He said my name again. One point for me.

He put a hand on my shoulder and sat me back down. Again that little electric current shot up my arm. He really had to stop shocking me. I didn't like it…well okay I kinda liked…some parts of me liked it very much in fact.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Uh…one beer…nine beers, what's the difference really?"

"The difference between having a slight buzz and being completely shit faced."

"Buzz. Buzz." I started up again.

"Enough!" He growled, making me jump.

"Jezz, you _are_ really commanding, you know that?" I looked over at him. He didn't look pleased. I sighed. "I was having a good time and meeting new people just like you said."

"Not those people."

"What's wrong with them? They're your friends too. Besides they seem really nice."

"Yeah well everyone seems really nice when they have a hot drunk girl shaking her ass at them."

"Hot?" Did he just call me hot?

"Uh…well no… I mean…no what I meant was…"

I bit my lip and leaned over the gearshift, my face inches away from him. "What did you mean?" I asked quietly.

He looked over at me, _really_ looked at me, like I'd never seen him do. I took a moment to appreciate him as well. His strong chest covered in a dark knitted sweater than fit him snug, and dark jacket over that, drawing more attention to his arms. His neck. His strong, likable jaw with slight stubble over it. His pouty lips. His long slender nose. His high cheekbones. And his beautiful green eyes—now dark and hooded. He had ended his inspection at my eyes just like I had with him. And now we were just staring at each other just a few inches away. I could feel his breath on me it made my head dizzy in a way the alcohol never could. I could hear my breathing turn into panting, which had I been sober I would have been extremely embarrassed about.

"Shit!" Edward hissed and suddenly I was thrown back into my seat as the car made a sharp turn up the driveway to the Cullen house. The iron gates were open, as was the garage so the Volvo made a quick and swift stop inside. Green eyes took the keys out of the ignition and the garage closed behind us. We sat in silence and darkness for a while before he opened his door and go out. I tried to do the same but the second I step out of the car I almost fell back down. Green Eyes was over in a flash, helping me up.

"You okay?" He whispered. I nodded my head.

I was unsteady, still drunk off the beer and him, though I wouldn't admit which one was stronger at the moment.

He helped me inside the house and towards the stairs. The overly daring giggly drunken me was carefully stored away. She was passed out somewhere in the realms of my mind. Right now I was the drunken, half asleep, uncoordinated Bella. Green Eyes had gotten me half way up the stairs when the sound of Esme's voice and the switch of a light stopped us cold.

"Are you aware of the hour?" She asked curtly coming over to us in her blue silk robe.

Edward was about to say something until Esme's gasp cut him off. She took in the scene before her. I was flushed and tired, my eyes drooping; my hand on my stomach while my other was around Edward's neck—the electricity still flowing between us. "Good Lord, what happened?"

Edward looked over at me. We were caught, busted, screwed…

"She-"

"Food poisoning."

Green Eyes turned to look at me in astonishment. Then I realized it had been me. I had come up with the lie. Well, my drunken daring alter ego had actually. She smiled lazily and raised her empty bottle before clasping back into a deep slumber somewhere in my mind.

"Yeah the food they were serving didn't agree with her…and my phone died so I couldn't call, sorry." He was quick on his feet, I had to give him that, his carefully crafted lie left no room for doubt…at least _I_ didn't think so.

"Hmm," Esme moved closer, right at the railing of the stairs. "Well Bella dear you do look parched make sure to rest."

"I will Mrs. Cullen." I managed in a rough voice.

"As for you," She turned her gaze to Edward, she didn't look pleased in the least bit, "we'll talk tomorrow." And with that she left, retreating to her bedroom.

Edward helped me up the last of the stairs as up to the hallway of my room, which was also the hallway of his.

Once we were at my door he let me go, I missed the electrical current immediately. I turned to thank him, and apologize but I was still wobbly and ended almost falling. He caught me quickly in his arms. He had his legs bent and so we were face to face. The electric current was back and stronger than ever. It felt as if every nerve ending in my body was alive and alight with fire. It was like that moment in the car, our eyes were locked and our bodies so close, but not enough…

Daring Bella came out again and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He responded by pushing me back against the door and holding onto my hips. A small gasped left my lips as I felt his body flush with mine. Still we said nothing, just staring at each other. I alternated between his eyes and his mouth. His eyes always so mesmerizing were burning with green flames, holding me captive in their gaze. I licked my lips involuntarily and his gaze switched to my lips then flashed back to my eyes. He bent his head and his lips barley touched mine, they grazed each other softy. His were so warm and pouty and inviting. Then he applied more pressure and really let my feel his lips.

I whimpered.

He growled before pushing his body against mine roughly and devouring my mouth. He forced it open and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. If I thought his smell was heavenly then his taste was beyond otherworldly.

I grabbed onto his neck, my fingers holding onto his gorgeous head of hair. I moaned out loud.

"What. The. Fuck."

We both jumped apart and whipped around to see Alice in a black nightgown with a banana in her hand staring at us with wide eyes.

* * *

Well how'd you like them apples huh? I was actually realy nervous about the kiss, I wanted to make sure I didn't screw it up. *bites nails*

Reviews are better than drunken daring Bella pulling the moves on Edward :)


End file.
